Will Gohan Survive?
by zfj
Summary: Gohan HS torture, well sort of. How will Gohan survive HS? This is how Videl learns of Gohan's secrets. How will the couple come into being? GV. No Buu. Yes Saiyaman.
1. Videl's Mistake

**A/N- GohanxVidel with some Gohan torture. There will also be a little drama. Hopefully there will be some humor with poor Gohan dealing with high school. This is how all of Gohan's secrets were told to Videl. No Buu.**

**I will be editing this fic off and on as this was my first romance.  
**

If this is no good, let me know and I will discontinue this fic. I don't know if my writing is good enough to make a romance. I hope this fic is a little different than the rest of the High School Gohan Videl fics. I posted the first two chapters at the same time.

-_-_-_-_-_-_- change of scene  
"Speaking"  
_Thinking_

Will Gohan Surive?

Ch 1- Videl's Mistake

It was finally nearing the end of the day at Orange Star High. It was fall with the leaves just beginning to change color and the temperatures dropping, however it was still very comfortable outside. There was no sweltering heat and no freezing cold. Right in the middle.

Gohan was enjoying his last class on a Friday afternoon. However the rest of the class couldn't wait to be free. Gohan sat there still ready to learn as the other students were sighing looking forward to the end of school. With a pen in one hand, and his other hand resting on the desk, Gohan continued to write down the lecture notes on the board in the front of class.

Letting an enormous sigh out slouching in his seat, Sharpner moaned, "When is it going to be over. It feels like an eternity!"

Erasa added, "Ugh, I know…"

"And nerd boy here is still sitting there like Mr. Perfect!" Sharpner said in annoyance.

"I know! Like, how does he do it?" Erasa said trying to find something that could entertain herself in the last few minutes of class.

"Brains doesn't ev-" Sharpner attempted to say only to be interrupted.

"Would you two just shut up!" Videl hissed. _All those two do is whine! They do have a point, how does he find interest in something so boring! Guess that's another thing to add to the 'figure Gohan out' list._

Gohan continued to listen in on the teacher's last words of the class ignoring whatever Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl were talking about, well mainly Sharpner and Erasa.

"And that is why we all study math folks!" Mr. Eddeot said right when the bell ringed. "Make sure you study for the upcoming test, other than that no homework for the weekend!" He added with a smile as he then heard the students scream "Yay."

"Wasn't that interesting?" Gohan added as he saw his new friends packing up to leave

Erasa and Sharpner turned their heads to Gohan as if he grew three heads. Even Videl eyed him as if he was crazy.

"Right… Brains." Sharpner said in disbelief.

Erasa then remembered "Videl, you remember what you said last week?"

"No" Videl said plainly. Then it hit her. _Oh crap…_

"It's Friday mall day! You promised you would come with us last week." Erasa said with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah… How about You and Gohan come with us." Sharpner said with suggestive tone as he threw his bag around his shoulder.

"What do you mean 'You and Gohan'!" Videl said in disbelief.

"C'mon Videl, you and I both know you have it hots for Go-" Sharpner said only to be punched in the stomach by Videl.

"How absurd! I can't believe you would think that little nerd boy and I would have anything going on! He's weak, annoying, and just sorry little lair. How you came up with that thought is beyond me! I mean…" Videl erupted when she realized that Gohan was right behind her. _Oh crap…_

"That's ok; I had something to do anyways." Gohan said holding in tears. He quickly grabbed his bag and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Videl said trying to take back what she had just said. Gohan continued to walk out of the empty class at a quick speed.

_I can't believe I just did that._ Videl said realizing that his father's pride took over once again.

"Smooth move Videl" Sharpner said only to see Videl rushing out of the classroom to find Gohan. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! I can't believe I just said that! And he has only been at OSH for a week!_

Videl ran down the hall passing some younger schoolmates. She didn't care if they were giving stares at her. She was only hoping that she could say sorry before Gohan went home for the weekend. She ran towards the front entrance to see if she could see Gohan anywhere.

Once outside Videl looked around trying to see any sign of Gohan. Nothing. _He didn't deserve that. Why did I say that? It isn't true, well except he's a terrible liar and I hate it when people lie to me. There is still no excuse for what I just said._

She gave up realizing that Gohan must have quickly gone home. Erasa and Sharpner joined Videl on the front lawn.

Erasa was embarrassed of how her friend acted. "How rude of you Videl! I can't believe you said that to Gohan. Couldn't you tell he was trying so hard to fit in? I mean he is so shy and we are his only friends. Here you go just telling him off like he's nothing compared to us. I mean he hasn't even been to school in his entire life. He was home schoo-"

"Look, I'm sorry ok? I didn't mean it to come out like that!" Videl tried to make sense.

"Well how did you mean it to come out!" Erasa said with a frown on her face. Sharpner just stared with his arms crossed. He was no good at this.

"I'm sorry…" Videl just said plainly.

"Oh Videl… I just wish you didn't do that, especially to somebody like Gohan. I just hope he finds it in his heart to forgive you" Erasa sighed.

Videl looked down towards the ground. She was very ashamed at what she did. When Sharpner was threatening her reputation at school, she went ballistic. There was no excuse for what she did.

In order to get forgiveness, she would have to say sorry and Videl never said sorry. This was going to be a first. She was too proud to say sorry.

"Listen, you are going to have to apologize to Gohan, but I still want you to go shopping with me, ok?" Erasa said.

Videl continued to stare at the ground. _Why did it have to be this way? Why? I mean Gohan is a decent person. He's shy but nice at the same time. He is also very smart and a very good friend. I wonder what he's thinking right now…_

Gohan was flying home with dried tears on his face. He felt shot down a few notches after what Videl had said to her. _Just when I think I am fitting in, boom. I really thought I was doing a good job. Why did mom have to make me go to school anyways… I was perfectly fine at home studying._

Gohan flew over the mountains into his valley. He saw the lakes he played at when he was a kid with his dad. _ I wish you were here dad, you would know what to do._

Back at OSH, Videl contined to stare at the ground.

"Didn't you hear me?" Erasa throwing her hands in the air.

Videl looked back up to her friend. "Huh? Yeah. Sure…" She said not really caring too much. Her mind was on what had just happened with Gohan.

"Perfect!" Erasa said happily. "Let's go!"

Erasa walked along side Sharpner while Videl remained in the back. It was only a 10 minute walk to the mall.

"Brother!" a high pitched sound came from the house when Gohan landed in front of his house. His 7 year old brother came running outside the front door latching on Gohan's leg as he tumbled down on the grass.

"Hey their squirt! Big brother needs to get inside because of such a long day." Gohan said to his little brother as he got back up.

"Ok! But can you train with me and Trunks later!" Goten asked with hope in his eyes.

"Trunks is here?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah! So can ya!"

"Sure."

"Yah!" Goten said loudly and ran back inside to see his best friend.

_I guess mom is letting Trunks come over much more often now. I am never going to get sleep with two sugar high kids running around. Oh well…_ Gohan thought as he walked through the front door.

"Mom! I'm home!" Gohan yelled towards the kitchen. Gohan's mother, Chi Chi, walked out of the kitchen to greet his son.

"Your first full week of school! How was it?" Chi Chi asked.

"It was good." Gohan said trying to ignore what had just happened at school.

"So did you make any new friends? Any girlfriends?" Chi Chi asked with hope in her eyes.

"Mom! C'mon, it's only been a week!" Gohan said with a little red in his cheeks.

"How long do you expect me to wait Gohan? I am practically grandmother age with no grandchildren. I expect some soon. So do you know any girls?" Chi Chi asked.

"Mom! Yes I know a few girls…" Gohan said still red.

"Any potential wives?" Chi Chi asked.

"Erasa doesn't like me that way and Videl hates me!" Gohan said hoping to get out of this conversation.

"Videl! That's such a lovely name! I want to meet this girl!" Chi Chi demanded.

"Mom… Videl hates me…" Gohan said.

"Nonsense! Nobody could hate my Gohan. I raised you perfectly. Oh this Videl girl is going to be the perfect wife. I can already see the grandchildren running around. Lots of grandbabies." Chi Chi said practically in dream land.

"Mom! Videl doesn't like me like that." Gohan said trying to make sense towards her mother who was already in a dream like state.

"That's nonsense. Invite her over to dinner Saturday night." Chi Chi said.

"What! I can't do that!" Gohan said. _Is she insane! Is she trying to ruin my life!_

All of a sudden, Chi Chi got angry. "You will invite her. You better call her…"

"Why can't we invite Erasa over instead?" Gohan said trying to make the situation a bit less awkward.

"Nope. I want to meet this Videl girl." Chi Chi said.

"Mom, Videl is the daughter of Hercule! The man who supposedly beat Cell!" Gohan said using his last ditch efforts.

"Gohan, what have I said about this. I am sure Videl is nothing like her father. You better give her a chance just because her father is a lying fool! Just imagine the grandchildren! Call her this instant" Chi Chi said

"But mom! I don't have her number!" Gohan whined.

"You and I both know you have the phone directory." Chi Chi said irritated. _He better make this work! I want my grandchildren!_

"Fine. But at least let me wait till tonight! She is with her friends right now." Gohan said in defeat.

"As long as you make it work. My son already growing up. He is going to be the perfect dad, hopefully daddy!" Chi Chi said.

Several hours later, Videl landed on the ground after dropping off Erasa and Sharpner off at Erasa's house. _Wonder why they wanted to be dropped off at the same house. _Then it hit her… _Nah, there is just no way…_

She jumped out of the small speed jet plane by Capsule Corp. and headed towards the front door. The door opened to reveal one of the maids sweeping the entrance. She went directly to her room to relax from such a long exhausting day.

Erasa and Sharpner were enjoying their company together. They have been a secret couple for the last month trying to keep it a secret but almost failing many times. They wanted it to be a surprise but just didn't know when to tell Videl, and now Gohan.

They were both curled up in a blanket on the couch watching a movie on a large TV. It was another romance chick flick, Erasa's favorite. It was 9:00 PM, and both were very comfortable not wanting to budge.

All of a sudden, Erasa's phone rang alerting them back to reality. Sharpner stuck his hands out of the blanket and grabbed the remote to pause the movie. Once paused, Erasa picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Erasa said not recognizing the number.

"Umm, Hi, may I speak with Erasa" Gohan said on the other line.

"Gohan!" Ereasa said loudly surprised that he would call. Sharpner was now interested looking at Erasa's confused look.

"Oh hey Erasa." Gohan said on the other end of the line.

"Gohan, I am so sorry about how Videl acted today. She just has a hard life to live up to. I hope you can forgive her some day for what she said. She doesn't really think that." Erasa apologized for her best friend's stupid actions earlier today.

"Umm, it's ok… I was wondering do you have Videl's number?" Gohan asked.

"Uhh, sure Gohan." _I hope Videl doesn't get mad for giving out her personal number… _"Its 321 4321"

"Ok thanks Erasa"

"No problem"

"See you on Monday!"

"Bu bye" Erasa said and hung up the phone.

"What did he want?" Sharpner asked.

"I am not sure… He just asked for Videl's number. I hope Videl doesn't get to angry." Erasa said worryingly.

"Ahh, don't worry bout it." Sharpner said shrugging it off as he pressed the play button on the remote.

_I hope everything is alright with Gohan and Videl…_

Gohan had the number in his hand for Videl's ready to call. "Oh great…" Gohan said to himself. He dialed in the number and listened in on the phone.

Videl heard her cell phone go off. She was in bed reading and her phone was on her desk. "Ugh…" She got up and walked over to the desk to see who was calling. _Huh? I don't recognize this number. I hope nobody got held of my private number!_ She sighed and picked up.

"Hello?" Videl said somewhat irrigated at not knowing who

"Umm, is this Videl?" Gohan asked shyly.

"Yes, who is this? I should know if you have my number. I never give out my number to people I don't know well." Videl said with a condescending tone.

"Umm, it's Gohan…"

_WHAT? Wha… What do I say! _ "G- Go- Gohan?"

"Yeah…" _Guess it's now or never…_ "Umm, Videl, I was wondering if you were free to come over for dinner tomorrow. My mom wants to meet you. But if you are busy no problem…" Gohan said embarrassed.

_Dinner? Why on earth would her mother want to meet me? Wait I still haven't said sorry to him yet! _"Hey Gohan, I am sorry about earlier today. I wasn't myself…"

"Umm, no problem. So can you come over tomorrow?"

_How strange. I wonder why… Wait a second! This is a perfect opportunity to learn more about Gohan. I mean he lies so much. Maybe I can uncover some secrets while there! This is just too perfect!_

Gohan was sweating and his heart beating faster than ever before. He feared the worst. _What if she says no and says I am a freak. She will tell everybody. Everybody at school will think I am more of a freak than I already am!_

Videl had a nice evil smirk plasterd on her face. _Perfect!_ "Sure, what time?" She said casually.

_Wha? She said yes! Whew…_ "Umm, how about around 5:00 PM."

"Alright sounds good."

"Great, see you then!" Gohan said and then hung up. _Oh great… This is going to be so awkward…_

**A/N-** Oh my… Hopefully Gohan makes it out alive. I am also putting Chapter 2 up at the same time. Chaps will be around 2000-3000 words. First two chaps are a bit bigger than normal, setting the scene. Oh, and by the way... Sorry about the misspelling of Erasa's name after this chapter. I will fix it eventually.


	2. The Torture Begins

Ch 2- The Torture Begins

Gohan spent most of Saturday studying but he did find some time to train with the two sugar high hyper saiyans. It was now 4:00 PM, and Gohan was as nervous as ever.

"Gohan! You better shower and change into some nice clothes!" Chi Chi said. She couldn't wait to meet this Videl girl that Gohan mentioned yesterday.

"Alright…" Gohan said as he walked towards the shower. After finding some nice clothes out of his closet, he undressed and walked into teh bathroom. He turned on the water waiting for it to get warm. _Ugh… This is going to be a nightmare come true. I have to somehow get Goten to keep quiet about my secrets, never mind Trunks!!!_

He stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down his body enjoying what littler there was to enjoy this evening. _How on earth am I going to keep everybody from blurting out my secrets? Mom is going to go crazy about grandchildren and who knows what Goten and Trunks will say… What is Videl going to say when she finds out how crazy my family is? What did I get myself into…?_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Videl was flying at a very high altitude watching the puffy clouds beneath her. She had been flying for the past hour. _Man, Gohan is so far away. I mean I see nothing at all down there, just mountains and lakes. How on earth does Gohan commute to school from all the way out here! I have one of Capsule Corporations finest and fastest jets! There is just no way! Another thing to add to the 'figure out Gohan' list._

She looked down at what she was wearing. She picked out a rather nice dress, something she rarely did. _Why on earth did I dress so nice for this! I mean it's just Gohan. I guess I want to make a nice impression. _Then she realized what she was thinking. _Wait. What? Why would I want to do that? It's just nerdy Gohan's house. _

Videl shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. _Enough about my clothes. Let's think about how Gohan manages to do what he does. I ask him how he gets to and from school, and he says he has a jet. His family affording a jet when they live all the way out here? Sure… How on earth is that possible? He can't possibly have a four hour commute every day. Nobody can do that! He also managed to jump like twenty feet into the air! You have to be very strong or be a gymnastic to do something like that! He looks like he couldn't lift a piece of paper if his life depended on it. Hmm_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Thirty minutes later, Gohan was finally ready to endure the night, or so he thought. He looked down at his clothes he put on. _Dang… I think I am overdressed. Mom will freak if I change into something a bit less fancy than this. Ugh, Videl is going to think I am even weirder than I already am._

Gohan walked outside to look for his brother and his demonic friend, Trunks. He walked outside and saw both of them training in the front yard. It was a very clear day, a bit warmer than yesterday. Perfect weather for eating outside. "Hey Squirts!" Gohan yelled to get their attention.

The two boys looked over to Gohan. Both ran as fast as they could to Gohan. _Too much energy, not good… _"Hey squirts, can you do me a big favor?" Gohan asked.

"Depends…" Trunks said with a mischief smirk on his face.

"Trunks…" Gohan said worryingly.

"What?" He said. Goten was just waiting for his brother to say what he had to say. He didn't like sitting in one place to long.

"Videl, my classmate is coming over. I want you two to not use any of your powers, understand?" Gohan said with his index finger up making sure his statement got through to them.

"You mean your future wife?" Trunks said with a smirk.

"Trunks!" Gohan yelled with anger and with a little blush. Trunks had his _Vegeta_ grin plastered on his face. It almost looked scary.

"Why should I take orders from you?" Trunks said in a very Vegeta like way. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked in the other direction.

_Time to use drastic measures._ "If you don't, you will have a meeting with the gravity room with me. Let me tell you, it will be ten times as painful as your dad. I will train you so hard you will wish that you listened to me." Gohan said in the most evil voice he could muster.

_Uh oh… _Trunks and Goten both looked at each other with horror. Both chibi's shook their heads rapidly indicating that they didn't want to be stuck in the gravity room with Gohan.

"Perfect, that means no super saiyan. No super speed, and of course no super strength. You two better be good at dinner." Gohan said. _I have to try this evil thing more often, it kinda works!_ Gohan said with a smirk.

Trunks and Goten thought that they should leave before Gohan decided to exact his revenge for all of the other things the terrible chibi's have done in his lifetime. Both of them ran back into the house to clean up.

After watching both of the chibi's rushing inside, Gohan turned his head up towards the sky. There was a breeze outside ruffling Gohan's hair. _Maybe this won't be as bad. I still have no way to control my mom… I hope she doesn't blow anything to big._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Videl was bored as hell. She had been sitting in her small jet plane for the last hour and a half. She just wanted to finally be there, and time was not going by fast. She was actually looking forward to dinner with the Son's. She could finally unravel some more of Gohan's secrets. The only thing keeping her busy was watching the beautiful scenery below her.

She looked on her GPS system realizing that she was very close to Gohan's place. _Just a matter of minutes now_. She looked all around looking at the scenery. She had just flown over some high mountains still with some small snow caps and now she was now going down into the valley. She saw several lakes dotting the land. The valley looked very nice from the air.

She looked closer in front of her and saw a small house far off in the distance. _That must be his house!_ Videl began to smirk. _Finally, now I can find out some of his secrets. I know Gohan is going to try everything in his power to hide his secrets, so I must remain alert._

She began to get closer to the ground. There was a small stream near the house with a large picnic table in front. She landed her plane and let out a sigh. She had been flying for quite some time, and was ready to stretch her legs. The large glass window opened up in front of her. She jumped out landing on the soft grass. She then turned around and pressed the button to decapsulize her plane.

After her plane was decapsulized, she looked at the dwelling in front of her. It was a little smaller than she was used to but still very quaint. She really liked how it was set up. _No pollution, no city noise, just the noise of nature. I can get used to this…_

She looked around at the mountain peaks surrounding her. She was in a very quaint valley with what appeared to be little access unless you had a plane. _He must fly to get to school. That is a horrible commute, but with such a beautiful place, I could see why he lives out here._

She walked over to the door a bit nervous. She wasn't sure why. She had stood in front of thousands of people, she had been all over the news, and has lived the lime life, why should she be nervous now? She was still a bit angry at herself for saying those horrible things to Gohan on Friday. She hoped the gift she brought would satisfy him and hopefully forgive her. _I hope he doesn't take this gift the wrong way. I don't like Gohan like that no matter how much Eresa thinks… He's just a nerd._

She was at the door step when another sense caught her off balance. Smell. _What is that smell. It smells great! What on earth is Gohan's mom cooking! I haven't smelled something that good in forever!_

While she was thinking about smell, the door front door flew open alerting Videl. Her original scowl came over her face but then replaced with a happy mile.

"Hey Videl!" Gohan said trying not to act nervous. There stood Videl, in a very fancy dress fitting all of her curves nicely. _Wow, I didn't realize Videl looked soo.. soo.. perfect…_

Videl got a good look at Gohan. _Wow he's handsome, practically hot! I didn't realize he had muscles._ Videl thought then realized what she was thinking. _ I was not just checking out Gohan._

"Umm, hi Gohan" Videl said nervously. Gohan moved back and allowed her to come in.

"Come on in Videl, how bout you meet my family." Gohan said. _Here is where the fun begins. I hope they don't slip up._

The best smell she ever smelt was spread across the house. She took another whiff of the aroma filling the home. "Sure Gohan. Thanks for inviting me for dinner." Videl said trying to get used to these new surroundings.

"Mom! Videl is here!" Gohan said facing the kitchen. After a few seconds Chi Chi came out in an apron. She had a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh you're Videl. Gohan has said so much about you. It's so glad to finally meet you." Chi Chi said happily as she walked over to greet her. _She looks beautiful. A perfect wife for Gohan. _Gohan blushed slightly at the comment. 

"Thanks Mrs. Son, it's a pleasure to meet you." Videl said when something hit her. _She looks so familiar. I just can't figure it out._

"Oh please call me Chi Chi" Gohan's mother said taking in Videl already as one of her own. _I have to get ready for the wedding plans. The grandchildren are going to be so cute! I can't wait!_

Gohan saw that her mother was almost looking dreamy. _Oh great… Please mom! I beg of you to not slip up! Don't embarrass me. Kami, please!_

Videl smiled yet she was really thinking hard. _Where have I seen Chi Chi before? I just don't know. Everything about her just seems so familiar. I wonder why…_ It was then she saw a picture of what appeared to be the famous Goku with Chi Chi having one arm wrapped around him on a end table. _WHAT!? Is that THE Goku! The Goku that won the tournament before my father. The youngest contestant ever? There is just no way! _She was in awe. She couldn't believe it.

Then she realized that Chi Chi and Goku were the couple that married right after the tournament ended. "Wait! You are the Chi Chi that competed in the tournament all those years ago and married Son Goku that day, the famous fighting couple!" Videl said a bit too loudly. She just couldn't believe it.

_That would mean that Gohan's father is Goku. They both share the last name! How could I have missed it! There is just no way! I am talking to legends!_ Videl thought with her eyes as wide as saucers.

"That's right dear. Goku and I participated in the World Martial Arts tournament. I fought Goku with everything I had. He was just too strong. After winning the tournament, we married. Oh how I miss those days…" Chi Chi said with glimmer in her eyes.

Gohan was embarrassed. _ I didn't want Videl to know that! Now she is really going to suspect something… I hope she doesn't make the connection between Saiyaman and I… _

Videl continued to be amazed. _No wonder Gohan doenst treat me as anything special. His father is a legend. After seeing those videos of those three tournaments, I know Goku is stronger than my father. I would never say that to him, but he is! Wow…_

"Gohan, why don't you take Videl for a walk before dinner? Goten and Trunks are still cleaning up." Chi Chi said. _Perfect. My match making skills are just that good…_

"Ok mom…" Gohan said. _Perfect, just what I need. Alone time with Videl. She is sure to interrogate me._

"Wait Gohan, I have something to give you and your family." Videl said and got out the small gift in the bag.

Gohan inspected the gift. I was wrapped up very nicely. _Why on earth would she be giving me a gift, doesn't she hate me?_ Gohan opened the gift up revealing a beautiful carved plate shaped as a leaf. It looked like it cost a fortune.

"Wow! Thanks Videl, it looks beautiful!" Gohan said.

"Wow Videl, what a beautiful piece of art. I know exactly where to put it. Thank you" Chi Chi also said.

Videl just smiled. Chi Chi took the gift and put it on the table as the center piece. It looked striking there, perfect for the natural setting.

"You ready for that walk Videl?" Gohan asked. Videl just nodded.

Gohan walked outside with Videl quit to follow. She was still amazed at the new development about Gohan's father. _Wait, why didn't Gohan tell me about this! He probably just wanted to keep it a secret._ After walking for a minute, Videl finally decided she wanted answers.

"Gohan!" Videl scowled.

Gohan turned around and faced Videl. "Yeah?" he said.

"Why didn't you tell me your father was Goku! He is a living legend!" Videl said.

"More like a dead legend…" Gohan mumbled as his head went towards the ground. Whenever his father was brought up, he couldn't help but remember how he failed to save his father during the Cell games. _I wish I didn't screw up. Why, why did you have to leave us behind!_

Videl's eyes went wide again. She couldn't believe it, she hurt Gohan's feelings again. _What is wrong with me?_ "Oh, I am so sorry Gohan, I didn't know…" Videl said feeling Gohan's sentiments.

"It's ok… It happened a long time ago." Gohan said trying to forget about it. He didn't want this to ruin his evening.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Videl asked trying to be as nice as she could.

"No, its ok, I would rather not talk about it…" Gohan said.

"Ok… Well…" Videl said not knowing what else to say.

"Why don't I show you this lake nearby? It's a beautiful lake. I used to swim at it all the time" Gohan said changing the subject.

"Sure Gohan!" Videl said with excitement. It had been forever since she was in touch with nature.

After a short five minute walk over the small hill, there was a beautiful lake nestled near a larger hill. Tree's surrounded the beautiful lake. The water was the clearest thing Videl ever saw. _ How beautiful… I have never seen something as beautiful as this…_

"I used to swim here all the time and I still do." Gohan said.

The thought of Gohan swimming invaded Videl's mind. She pictured Gohan playing in the lake when he was younger. The thought of Gohan with very few clothes began to put a small blush on her face. _Bad Videl! Very bad… This is Gohan we are talking about. He is just a …. Wait, how can he be a nerd with such a great Father?_ Videl thought but was interrupted by two kids jumping out of the bushes.

Two chibi's jumped out and tackled Gohan to the soft grass. Gohan used to this, knew it was the demonic duo. "Hey squirts how's it going?" he said with enthusiasm.

"Brother!!!" Goten yelled. Gohan ruffled Goten's hair only to make it messier than the 'Goku' style hair he already had. Trunks also got his hair ruffled by Gohan's other arm.

Videl watched the sight unfold infront of her. _He is sooo good with kids! That's defiantly husband material. _

All of a sudden, Videl's face blushed enormously. _What on earth am I thinking! Gohan doesn't even like me like that… Wait, why do I like him like that? Wait, I don't! I can't ruin my reputation with boys! I need to keep a clear head…_

"Hey Videl, are you ok?" Gohan said noticing Videl's flushed face.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good…" Videl said.

Gohan shrugged. "This is Goten, right here" Gohan said pointing to his little brother, "And this is Trunks" he said pointing to his brother's best friend.

Gohan watched Trunks as his smirk grew. _Crap…_

"So you are Gohan's girlfriend?" Trunks said with a huge Vegeta like smirk.

"Stop Trunks! I don't want to be stuck in the GR training with big brother!" Goten said trying to hush his friend.

Videl had the look of shock once again. _Train, Gohan, GR, Girlfriend!!!!! What?_

"Trunks!" Gohan yelled blushing red as a tomato. It was then both of the Chibi's escaped running much faster than Videl thought they could run.

Videl also had a large blush on her face. She couldn't believe, the chibi known as Trunks just assumed that we were an item. _What has Gohan been telling these kids!?_

"They can be a bit hard to deal with sometimes. I call them the demonic duo, because that's what they are!" Gohan said crossing his hands trying to let his face cool down.

"Yeah… Amazing…" Videl said amazed at how two innocent kids can be so not innocent.

"Perhaps we should get back. Maybe you can come and swim with us sometime…" Gohan said, not realizing how ludicrous he must be sounding right now.

_Swimming with Gohan? That I can do._ Videl thought then realizing once again she was slipping. _No way. I won't let myself become one of these fangirls. _"Yeah, let's go back…"

It was a short walk down the hill back to Gohan's house. The couple (oops…) classmates walked through the front door. "We're back!" Gohan yelled.

Chi Chi came through the kitchen. "Great, how do you like the scenery Videl?"

"Huh? Yeah it's beautiful. I love the nature setting. I don't know how Gohan commutes out to school every day, but I can understand why he takes the time considering how beautiful it is out here." Videl said admiring the Son's family location.

"Great, well you are welcome to come out and enjoy nature out here anytime. I almost have dinner ready. Why don't you make yourself at home. Would you like anything to drink Videl?" Chi Chi asked politely.

"Nah I am good. Thanks though Mrs. Son" Videl said.

"Call me Chi Chi please" Chi Chi said.

"I mean Chi Chi" Videl said.

"Great, I am going to finish dinner, Gohan listen for the doorbell, Bulma is coming over to join us for dinner." Chi Chi said casually as she walked back into the kitchen.

Gohan's face went straight up with the look of fear. _WHAT!? BULMA! HOW!? Oh crap, not good! What am I going to do! Gohan, don't panic._ Gohan panicked. _I am so doomed! _

"Hey, Gohan, are you ok?" Videl asked. _Who is this Bulma, It can't be Bulma Briefs… Nah… Must be somebody else._

"Heh, heh, heh, yeah I am ok…" Gohan lauged not so reassuringly.

Videl and Gohan heard a plane land nearby. Gohan continued to think, _What am I going to do. There is no way I can keep Bulma from being quiet. And with Bulma and my mother, all hell is going to break loose. I would rather fight ten Cells all over again! This is not my evening!_

"Woman! How dare you tell me what to do!" Gohan heard somebody say from outside say. _No! No! NO!!! _Gohan thought.

"Listen Veggie, you better act nice! Gohan's girlfriend is here tonight! I don't want you to ruin me meeting her!" Bulma said.

The front door was still shut. The last line of defense from all hell. Gohan knew that his death date was tonight. There was no way he was going to come out of this alive. Any chance he had was just ruined. _Perfect! Why doesn't the whole Gang come over!!! Geez!_

It was then Gohan and Videl heard a knock. Videl thought, _I don't think Gohan feels too good. He looks like he has just seen a ghost._

Gohan got up and walked slowly towards the door trying to avoid his fate.

"Woman, let me just blast this door down. How dare it be in my way!" Vegeta said.

"Would you just act normal!? The door is going to open any second" Bulma screeched.

"You just made me take this galactic slug all the way from West City. Of course I am mad!" Vegeta yelled.

Gohan was half way to the door. He was not enjoying this one bit. _It's now or never… I hope Videl doesn't run off scared._

Gohan began to turn the handle. _Yep, my life is over._

A/N- Let me know if this is any good. This is my first attempt at a happy fic. I don't know if my writing is ok enough to attempt something like this. Thanks so much.

Reviews are nice…


	3. Pure Torture

A/N- Wow!!! Thanks for all the reviews. I left some review notes at the bottom! Hope you all like this chappy.

Ch 3- Pure Torture

_That's it my life has finally come to an end. Dad, I look forward to seeing you. I should be there very shortly._ Gohan thought intensely while sweating buckets down his back. He was not looking forward to the next few minutes. He slowly opened the door trying to deny the fate that has been forced on him.

The door opened to reveal Bulma who was angry at her, well for lack of better terms, husband, and Vegeta who looked more pissed off than normal with an energy ball ready to destroy the door infront of him. He quickly withdrew his energy and continued to scowl. Gohan moved out of the way to let the 'couple' in.

Bulma's face turned from anger to happiness. She immediately yelled "Gohan!" and hugged his favorite kid. Vegeta remained in one spot with his eyes off in the other direction and his arms crossed with an angry scowl on his face.

Videl looked at the situation and was far to shocked to even think straight. _I can't believe it! There is just no way. I am sitting on this couch with The Great Bulma Briefs, president of Capsule Corp standing at the doorway. How on earth does Gohan even know of them. He is a mountain kid and his father is, well was Goku. _She realized. _He knows Mrs. Briefs what appears to be very well._ She continued to stare wide eyed at this development.

"Hey Bulma!" Gohan finally said almost forgetting that Videl was there. It had been a few weeks since they last saw each other. After their short embrace, Bulma eyed Videl who slowly got off the couch almost as nervous as poor little Gohan was here.

"Who's the new bitch?"

Everybody turned their heads at the inappropriate words that came from seemingly nowhere. Vegeta was pointing towards Videl. It wasn't soon after, Videl realized that she was just insulted.

"Hey! How dare you! Do you even know who I am?" Videl said in an outrage forgetting that Bulma and Gohan were standing right next to her. Nobody insulted Videl's pride and got away with it.

_Oh crap._ Gohan realized that this situation was helpless. Thankfully Bulma came to the rescue.

"Vegeta! How dare you! Take that back this instant!" Bulma yelled at her mate.

"Why should I take back the truth?" Vegeta said finally turning to face Bulma with his arms crossed.

"If you don't say sorry this instant, your precious gravity room will ACCIDENTLY break!" Bulma said with anger.

Vegeta mumbled a sorry, barely loud enough for even Gohan's alert saiyan ears to hear. Bulma turned back to Videl with a much happier smile.

"Oh wow! You must be Gohan's girlfriend!" Bulma said happily. That's what she heard from Chi Chi.

"Bulma!" Gohan yelled waving his hands in front of her. "She's not my girlfriend, we are just classmate friends!" _Well, sort of friends…_

"Oh my bad, I hope you two aren't too embarrassed…" Bulma said a little red. She could feel Gohan's pain and awkwardness to the situation.

"Mrs. Briefs, it's a pleasure to meet you" Videl said offering her hand to shake.

"Oh dear, please call me Bulma" Bulma said shaking her hand. "I didn't catch your name dear" _Ugh, I am sounding like my mother…_

"Vi-Videl, Videl Satan." Videl said a bit nervously. She was in the presence of the wealthiest woman in the world.

Bulma had the look of surprise while she tried to shrug it off. _Satan, as in Hercule Satan. Oh wow Gohan…Why on earth did you befriend a… Wait what am I thinking. I shouldn't assume anything. She is probably different than her father. I mean look at Vegeta…._

Vegeta left out a huge laugh. It was rare anybody saw Vegeta laugh. Gohan stood there embarrassed knowing exactly what he was laughing about.

_Oh not good. _Gohan never really did enjoy it when Vegeta laughed like that. It just didn't seem fitting. He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

Vegeta's laughter finally died down. "Wow brat, way to pick a mate." Vegeta said then began to laugh again.

Gohan blushed but kept his ground. "She is not my mate Vegeta!" Gohan said forcefully.

Videl stood there watching the situation. _Uhh… I think I need some time to think. This has been the weirdest day in my life_...

Vegeta's scowl reappeared rather quickly. _Why on earth am I with these humans? How did I get here? Curse the woman for bringing me here._

Gohan walked back over to Videl while Bulma walked into the kitchen. Vegeta wasn't about to 'hang' with humans, and the only person he would consider to 'hang' with is his mate. So Vegeta followed Bulma into the kitchen.

Gohan sat back down on the couch along with Videl. Both were embarrassed, however Gohan was having a much harder time.

"So how about an explanation Gohan!" Videl demanded.

Gohan began to sweat again. He truly wasn't looking forward to this explanation. He knew if he was going to die soon, this was when it was going to happen.

"Umm, what do you want an explanation about?" Gohan asked trying to delay his fate.

"What do you mean!? I want to know Everything! I want to know why you didn't tell me that your father was the great Goku and how you know somebody as powerful and rich as the Briefs. I mean Eresa goes on and on about Mrs. Briefs!" Videl said flying her hands up in the air.

"Well umm… uhhh" Gohan was trying to come up with an explanation but failing miserably. _What do I say!?What if she makes the connection to the Great Saiyaman! I mean if I tell her about dad, she will figure it out! Oh Kami! What do I do?_

"Spit it out already!" Videl said crossing her hands across her chest.

"Well…" Gohan was trying to come up with an explanation that wouldn't ruin his reputation completely. "It kind of begins with my father…"

"Well, tell me already!" Videl said not giving in easily.

"Well my dad travelled the world with Bulma a long time ago when they were kids. They became best friends and after I was born, Bulma became my guardian mother." Gohan said trying not to get into details.

"Well if you are the son of the great Goku, that means he must have taught you something about martial arts, right?" Videl said trying to come to a conclusion.

"Well, yeah, but I really don't like to fight. I am a pacifist." Gohan lied. It was true he was a pacifist, but fighting was in his blood. He absolutely loved a good fight, and loved to train.

"Gohan, you brother said something about training in a GR, whatever that is. What about that Gohan!?" Videl said getting closer to him trying to see if he was coming up with another lie.

"Well… Umm, Goten and Trunks like to train, but I don't and they kind of need somebody to help them when training, sooo…" Gohan said uneasily.

Videl continued to give Gohan the 'eye.' Videl believed his story somewhat. _Hmm, something is off. I know he is not telling me a lot of it. He is avoiding things… Typical Gohan, can't lie for his life. I will let him off this time._ Videl calmed down and went back towards leaning against the sofa.

Gohan let out a small sigh hoping Videl didn't hear it. _This is way to close and it's only been like the first ten minutes tonight. Maybe if I can keep dodging things, I might survive… Maybe…_

Gohan was interrupted by his thoughts when his Mother was calling. "Hey Gohan! Why don't you help me carry the food outside so we can eat on the tables out there?"

Gohan got up from the couch followed by Videl. Gohan didn't realize Videl was following till he got to the kitchen. Bulma was chatting up a storm with Chi Chi and Vegeta sat in a chair at the end of the kitchen awaiting his food.

Videl's first thoughts when she got to the kitchen were of surprise. It appeared that Gohan's mother was cooking for 100 people. _Who else is coming! How can we possibly eat all of this? Oh wait, I forgot, Gohan has the biggest appetite I have ever seen. That's another thing I should ask him, but still, this seems like way to much even for him._

Videl broke in on Chi Chi and Bulma chatting. "Wow, Mrs. Son, I mean Chi Chi, you cooked all of this?" Videl said looking at the feast.

"Yes dear, Vegeta's and Gohan's appetites are enormous. I am sure you have seen Gohan eat lunch at school?" Chi Chi asked

"Yeah… wow" Videl said in amazement. _Vegeta, Mrs. Briefs husban has a big appetite also… Hmm_

Gohan picked up a huge dish of seafood it appeared. The smell filled the room. It was enough to make anybody want to taste the dish. It smelled better than anything Videl had ever smelled before. Videl immediately offered to help take things out side. She picked up the salad dish. _Look at the size of this salad!_

Chi Chi turned and immediately said "No dear, you are a guest. I will not have you do any work." Chi Chi said

"Oh it really isn't a problem Mrs. I mean, Chi Chi" Videl said as she continued. Chi Chi smiled and let her walk outside with the enormous bowl of salad.

Videl made her way outside and saw Gohan putting the huge dish of fish outside. "Wow Gohan, this sure is a lot of food!" Videl said making small talk.

"Yeah it is, you know me…" Gohan said then pointed to the fish dish. "I caught these fish earlier this morning."

"Really?" Videl said in disbelief.

"Yeah, living up here in the mountains is a lot different than living out in the city. You learn things differently out there. That's why I may seem weird at school, plus I didn't really have a normal life..." Gohan said remembering his past. What hard life it had been. Now he was just beginning to attempt a normal life, again the word being attempt.

"I wish I lived out here. I can see why you commute so far. It's beautiful out here. I wish I could do this anyday." Videl said admiring the scene again. She couldn't believe she was eating outside. _When was the last time I had a formal meal outside?_ She couldn't even remember.

"Let's bring out more food." Gohan said when he heard his stomach growl. He was beginning to be impatient. _I wonder how Vegeta is holding out. I hope he doesn't ruin this dinner…_

Gohan with Videl following behind went back into the kitchen to bring out more dishes. After what seemed like five trips, everybody walked casually outside except for one prince. He stomped outside with his typical scowl right behind his mate.

Everybody sat at the nicely set table. There was the sound of a stream just a short distance away with a large tree giving them just enough shade as the Sun was beginning to set behind the mountains. It was the perfect temperature to enjoy a nice dinner outside in the mountains. The only other sound than Vegeta, Gohan, Chi Chi, Bulma, the two demonic chibi's, and Videl was the wind in the trees and the stream. Every now and then a bird made some chirping noise.

Gohan and Videl sat together on one side. Goten sat at the end of one table with Trunks across from Gohan. Vegeta and Bulma sat on the other side with Chi Chi at the other end of the table. Chi Chi and Bulma continued to talk about fashion and shopping, something Vegeta had heard just enough of.

"Well, let's dig in!" Chi Chi said serving herself some salad. Vegeta put at least five huge fishes on his plate and began to chow down.

Videl watched as Vegeta had worse eating habits than Gohan it appeared. He was making somewhat of a mess while eating fish after fish after fish. It was then she realized why Chi Chi cooked so much. _Why on earth would Gohan and Vegeta have the huge appetites in the world. What a coincidence._ It was then she realized that the two chibi's were eating very fast too, if not inhaling the food. Gohan, Chi Chi, and Bulma were the only ones that were eating normally it would seem.

Gohan knew not to inhale his food like he normally did. He was in the presence of a classmate, not just any normal classmate. Videl Satan. He ate normally for a change with a little red in his face considering how all the others were eating. It was a little awkward.

Dinner went by pretty quickly and Videl got her helping. She had never had anything so good before in her life. She savored each bite as it went into her mouth. It never grew old. Each bite was something new. The fish was exquisite along with the salad. The vegetable stir fry was top notch.

All of a sudden, Chi Chi said "Well, looks like it's time for desert!" She walked back into the house as Gohan got up to clear some plates to help her mother.

"You need any help Gohan?" Videl asked politely.

"No thanks Videl" Gohan said with a smile. Gohan went inside hoping that the two chibi's, Bulma, and Vegeta won't slip things.

Videl was very happy right now. She was sitting outside with nature and got to have dinner with the wealthiest and smartest woman in the world.

"So Videl, how are you and Gohan getting along?" Bulma asked innocently. Vegeta continued to appear uninterested, when in fact he was listening and quite interested.

"Umm, He's an interesting new student at school" Videl said failing to come up with 'good friend' because of her pride.

"Gohan is shy because he has never been to the city very often. He is having a hard time adjusting, but he is a really good young man. I have known him since he was just a little kid. I still won't forget when Goku brought him over to the island. Man, what a visit that was…" Bulma said remembering how Goku's brother, Raditz kidnapped her best friend's son.

"It was only interesting because Kakarot's brother came." Vegeta said not even turning his eyes to look interested.

"He kidnapped Gohan! How could that possibly be interesting? It was horrible, and you were probably to blame!" Bulma said irritated.

"Nappa gave that order to send Radtiz over. I had nothing to do with it. He was a third class fool anyways; he deserved to fight a third class idiot!" Vegeta said.

"You still were part of that. You were the one to order that big oaf Nappa around!" Bulma said with anger. She hadn't really ever talked to Vegeta about this issue.

Gohan just walked through the front door with a huge cake in his hands.

"Listen woman! Nappa was not around me all the time! The fool did it behind my back. Either way, we were searching for the left over saiyans in the galaxy!" Vegeta yelled.

Gohan's eyes went wider than they ever have before. _Oh no! Vegeta!!!_ Gohan yelled in his mind. He was trying hard not to drop the cake that his mother had spent so much time to make. _Just stay calm. If I am calm, Videl won't think much of it, hopefully…._

Bulma saw how Gohan was sweating buckets. He looked so worried. _Oh, I think I wasn't supposed to say that in front of Videl. Crap… _Vegeta smirked knowing he won this little argument.

Videl continued to stare taking in this new information. _Saiyans, Galazy, Gohan Kidnapped!? Whaa? What on earth are they talking about?_ It was then Videl turned around to see Gohan coming with a huge cake. _He looks nervous. I better interrogate, I mean ask him later about it._

Gohan calmly walked over to the table to put the cake down. _I can't believe Bulma! I mean seriously. Just when I am starting to have a normal life, she comes out of nowhere ruining it for me. Damn!_

Chi Chi came walking out with a bunch of plates and forks. She then gave everybody a huge slice of cake to eat. "I made this cake yesterday, hope you all like it!" She said with a smile.

"It looks great Chi!" Bulma added.

Everybody began to eat, and minutes later, the four saiyans were done including Gohan. He couldn't resist the temptation of his Mother's cakes.

After everybody had their share of the cake, Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks went home shortly after. Goten also joined them for a sleep over. Vegeta was angry once again because the brat of Kakarot came home with them.

"Hey Gohan, help me clean up. It looks like a storm is headed this way. Let's move everything back inside." Chi Chi said as she began to pick up plates.

"Here, let me help" Videl said as she picked up what was left over of the cake to bring back inside.

After everything was inside, Videl decided to sit on the sofa. She was totally full from dinner. _That was the best dinner by far I have ever had. I wish I could cook that well…_ She thought then reality hit her._ Enough about food. What on earth was that about Gohan! I want answers!_

Gohan came in and saw Videl on the couch. There was little light left in the sky because of the dark clouds coming in. Videl and Gohan could hear the thunder and lightning as the storm made its way into the valley.

Gohan decided to sit down on the couch next to Videl.He knew 'the talk' was coming, but he had to avoid it all costs, even if it involved lying. Oh how Gohan hated to lie about important things.

"So Gohan, I want to ask you about something" Videl said as the lightning began to flash and the thunder became louder and louder. _No more secrets _Videl thought.

A/N- This chap wasn't as good as the last one, but I am looking forward to the next few. I want to incorporate more of High School life in. The torture is just beginning for poor lil ole Gohan. Hehe

Thanks so much for everybody that reviewed. I really appreciate. I saw all of these reviews this morning and had to write up another chapter. I mean how could I not?

I am going to be away from my computer for the next few days, but will write another chapter up sometime soon.

To reviewers…

UltimateGohan42- Hehe, Thanks. I love Vegeta, and a story without him just isn't the same. He will be making many more appearances. I love his short temper and how inpatient he can be. Your review made my day!

Sunakoxkyohei, saiyanspirit, artdog15, ???, hana-chan n.n- Thanks so much. I had to write up another chappy because of you guys!

R & StephanG- Thanks so much for the advice. I think you are right. It is going a bit too fast. I was never really good at that. I am going to try to slow up. There is a lot more that I want to do with this fic than a dinner. They will take their sweet time winning their hearts. Videl's pride will deffinatly get in the way. Gohan's shyness will also prove quite difficult for them to get together. But it will happen. Please keep the tips coming. I am very new at this.

Thanks again everybody for reading!


	4. Stormy

A/N- Wow, thanks for the reviews once again! Another chappy. Some notes to reviewers at bottom.

Ch 4- Stormy

Rain was pelting the window along with a very loud gale outside. On top of that, thunder crackled throughout the small valley. Lightning was flashing every few seconds constantly. Every time the lightning flashed, Videl could see the trees sway along with the blinding rain. It was enough to send shills down ones spine.

Videl felt very safe in the small house and it was the only shelter for miles. _I hope this storm passes. I don't want to be flying too late and I certainly don't want to fly through this torrential storm._ _Oh well, I need to make sense of that crazy stuff Bulma and her husband were talking about._

Gohan and Videl were just sitting talking every once and a while watching the powerful storm bear down on the house. Chi Chi was in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner. Goten and Trunks went back to Capsule Corp. to have a sleep over even though Vegeta could hardly put up with them.

Videl looked up towards Gohan. She wanted answers. "So Gohan…" Videl said trying to strike a conversation.

"Yeah?" Gohan said in a very comfortable position on the couch.

"Want to tell me about what on earth happened with Bulma and what was his name, Vegeta?" Videl said frowning.

"Umm, what did they say?" Gohan asked even though he remembered it clearly.

"C'mon Gohan, you aren't getting out of this one." Videl said getting slightly annoyed.

"Umm, I forget what they said…" Gohan said. He lowered himself attempting to make himself less and less so Videl would forget, only out of instinct.

_What a horrible liar. _Videl was beginning to get annoyed. Right after another loud clap of thunder Videl said, "Fine, let me jog your memory Gohan. That Vegeta guy said that you were kidnapped by your brother when you were young. Bulma said something about Vegeta being part of that whole mess, like he was the one to cause it. Vegeta also said something about a galaxy and saiyans, whatever that is. You better explain!" Videl said looking straight at Gohan's eyes seeing if he was attempting to come up with a lie.

_I can't tell her. Not yet, she wouldn't believe that story. She would laugh and tell everybody else at school of how much a freak I am! I hate lying, but I have no choice! Arg!_ Gohan thought it over intensely. He knew he couldn't lie, especially to Videl. She worked with the police force and knew when the bad guys were lying.

"Well, what's taking so long? Coming up with another pathetic lie?" Videl said with a slight smirk.

Another loud clap of thunder travelled across the valley. The walls and windows were no match for the thunderous noise. This only added to the situation Gohan was going through.

_Here goes nothing… _"Truth was, I was kidnapped by my uncle but my father saved me. You know he was a fighter but my uncle was also a fighter. After finally getting me back, dad killed him." Gohan said bluntly. _Well at least it's mostly true, even though vague. I hope she doesn't question me_.

Videl looked skeptically at Gohan. _Kidnapped? Goku killed his brother!? How crazy is that! It looks like Gohan is telling me the truth, but he is obviously leaving out a huge part. I will find that out._

"Alright Gohan, let's say I believe you. You didn't explain about saiyans and how Vegeta said the word galaxy." Videl said. She kept up her frowning face even though it was a horrible story to tell.

"Well Vegeta was probably just exaggerating about the whole Galaxy thing, and the saiyan thing, umm…." Gohan said but failing to figure out the rest of his sentence.

"Well out with it!" Videl said irritated. _He's coming up with a lie._

"Well, Vegeta comes from a small tribe called the saiyans way off to the east" Gohan lied.

_What type of BS is this? I have never heard of that before!_ "Ok Gohan, whatever…" Videl said irritated not knowing if it was the truth or another lie.

Gohan and Videl continued to watch the storm. It was not letting up at all, and it almost appeared to be getting worse. Videl sighed.

_Looks like this storm isn't letting up. I hate it. I better get going before it gets even worse._ Videl got up from the couch while Gohan looked at her with confusion.

"Listen Gohan, thanks for inviting me for dinner, but I have to get going before the storm gets any worse." She said while grabbing her bag.

"Yeah… Thanks for coming Videl." Gohan said with a smile.

"Yeah, let me say goodbye to your mother and I will be on my way." Videl said then walked towards kitchen. She passed the front door and saw Chi Chi about to walk upstairs.

Chi Chi stopped and looked dreamy. _Wow what a perfect match. I can't wait for the grandchildren. I think I need to have a serious talk with Gohan about this. I am already so old…_

"Thanks for having me over Mrs. Son, but I have to get going." Videl said as she was getting her shoes.

Chi Chi looked at Videl with surprise. She then looked outside the front door window and saw the wind howling with the trees swaying. The rain was pelting the front door and lightning continued to streak across the dark sky.

"You're kidding Videl. There is no way you're flying home in this!" Chi Chi said almost forcefully.

"No need to worry, I have flown through storms like this before." Videl said not confidently with a fake smile. _I hate flying through these storms._

"Absolutely not! There's no way you are flying in that and that's final. You will spend the night here." Chi Chi said as if Videl were one of her own.

_Whoa, well ok. Can't say no to that!_ Videl smiled and then said "Ok." She smiled liking the fact that she was spending the night with Gohan's family.

"Unfortunately our house is pretty small, but Goten is with Trunks so you can take his bed if you are ok sleeping in the same room as Gohan." Chi Chi said with a smile. _Perfect! Perfect!!!_

Gohan stared at her mother as if she grew three heads. _ Spend the night with Videl in the same room!? I don't think I can do it! I don't think she wants to do it!_

Gohan finally got the confidence to say something about it. "Mom, I think I will take the couch and let Videl have her own room."

"Nonsense son! I need your young back tomorrow for chopping wood and helping me around the house. We are sure to have branches down with this storm." Chi Chi said even though he knew that Gohan would have absolutely no trouble clearing the branches and chopping wood even if he spent the night on the couch.

_Darn it! Not that I mind spending the night with Videl, but… _ Gohan thought then realized what he was thinking about, or even hoping for. _I can't possibly do that to Videl. She doesn't even like me like that, and she hardly likes me at all! _Even thinking about how something of that nature could not happen, he still managed to put vivid pictures in his mind. He began to blush.

Videl saw this and wondered what he was thinking about. _He doesn't look to good…_

"Great, it's settled. You two better get to sleep soon. It's already 10:00 a clock." Chi Chi said while walking up stairs to get ready for bed.

_Wait what!? What do you mean mom! It's not settled! _Gohan cried in his mind.

_Perfect. More time for Gohan to tell me more about him…_ Videl thought.

"Umm, well we better go upstairs to my room. It's kind of small, so I hope you don't mind it, but if you do, I can sleep down on the couch." Gohan said nervously.

"Oh don't worry, it can't be all that small. I don't mind, really, it's only one night" Videl said and also wondered. _Only one night? Why would I say that, it's not like we are sleeping in the same bed!_ Videl thought and then blushed a light red. Thankfully it was a bit dark for Gohan to see it.

"Well, ok…" Gohan said nervously.

"Is there a problem with this?" Videl asked wondering why Gohan was so worried.

"OH there is no problem." Gohan said a bit too quickly.

"Ok, well I am going to call my dad if that's ok…" Videl said with not much enthusiasm. _I am not going to enjoy this…_

"Sure, let me show you the phone" Gohan said while walking back towards the living room. There on the end table stood the phone.

"I am going to get ready for bed and also take a shower. My room is on the right, and my mother's is on the left once you get up the stairs…" Gohan said and then walked upstairs.

Videl walked over to the couch and sat down. She picked up the phone and dialed home. She heard it ring several times before her dad picked up.

"Yes?" Mr. Satan said over the phone.

"Hey dad…" Videl said not looking forward to this conversation.

"Honey is that you?"

"Yes dad"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? ITS ALREADY 10:00!"

"Dad, I was at Gohan's you know my classmate's house for dinner. I told you, remember?"

"Oh, that's right but still! You should have been home hours ago!"

"Well that's the thing, it's kind of storming really badly out here and I can't really fly home." Videl said then realizing her mistake. She was two hours away on the fastest Capsule Corp. jet from Satan City.

"Storming!? It's perfectly clear out right now, where exactly are you?" Mr. Satan said.

"Well, umm I am near **Mount Paozu"**

"**Mount Paozu!?!? Are you out of your mind? That's two hours away on the fastest jet!? I want you to come home this instant!"**

"**But dad, it's storming really bad outside. I can't fly home in this."**

"Nonsense Videl. I know you have flown through stormy weather before. I want you to leave immediately."

"Dad, you can't do this to me! I don't feel safe flying home! C'mon dad…"

Mr. Satan hated the fact when her daughter was sleeping over at somebody else's house. _Wait a second, I don't even know who she is staying with! _

"Who is this Gohan again?"

"Dad, he's a classmate… I already told you. Their family invited me over for dinner…"

"They only invited you because you are famous!"

"Dad that's not true! Gohan's father is the world famous G-" Videl stopped in midsentence. _There is a reason Gohan is not telling me more about his life. I don't think he wants me telling about him even if it's my father._

"I am sorry say that again honey?"

"Nothing dad…"

"Alright honey I will let you stay, but I want to meet this Gohan."

"Alright, wait what?"

"I just want to meet this Gohan of yours. I have met that bubbly blonde and that Sharpner guy who is really cool, so I want to meet this new friend."

"Well… Ok dad…"

"Perfect, have a good night sweetie"

"Night dad" Videl said and hung the phone up. She let out a huge sigh. She was glad that conversation was over.

It continued to storm relentlessly outside not letting up one bit. The thunder and lightning was just as bad. She hadn't seen a storm this bad in ages and it was certainly a treat if she had shelter. Right now she was nice and cozy in the small cottage watching the storm roar.

After about ten minutes of watching the storm she began to doze off. _I guess I am more tired than I thought. I better get some sleep, and hopefully talk to Gohan before he falls asleep._

Videl got up from the couch and walked toward the stairs. The light was on. She found the switch to turn it off and continued upstairs. Another bolt of lightning struck very close by lighting up the staircase while she climbed. Once she got to the top, she looked towards the right.

The door at the end looked like the bathroom and the door to the left of that seemed to be his bedroom. She got one more glimpse of the storm outside the window from upstairs then turned to go into Gohan's bedroom. Right before she walked into the bedroom, the bathroom door opened almost blinding her form the light inside. Her eyes had gotten used to the darkness.

Immediately Gohan came out, scantily clad in a towel that was wrapped around his hips. Videl hardly regonized the person who came out of the bathroom. _WHO IS THAT!?_ That's the only thing Videl could think

After about five seconds, Videl realized it was Gohan. Videl was eyeing his body which appeared to have muscles in all the right places. His abs were not too huge yet outlined his body nicely. He was still slim with the perfect amount of muscles. Videl couldn't stop staring.

_What on earth is this? How can Gohan have such a perfect body!? Never in my life have I seen something so perfect! But.. But… How? _Videl thought continuing to eye every part of his body.

"Umm Videl, you are kind of in the way to my room" Gohan said with his naivety showing. Videl came to her senses rather quickly and realized that he had just checked out Gohan. She quickly moved out of the way more embarrassed than she ever been before. Her face heated up. She could tell her face was extremely red.

_I knew Gohan had some muscle, but this! This!? How is this even possible? I mean he must be a true fighter if he has this type of muscle. People in my dad's dojo don't even compare. It's like he trains every day! I mean how can somebody be that hot?_

Videl just realized what she had just thought. She also realized that she was drooling just a little. _How embarrassing. Wow I feel like Eresa._

She had to cool off or something. She couldn't sleep in the same bedroom with Gohan now. After a few minutes of waiting outside Gohan's room, he opened the door again to reveal himself in boxers only.

"Hey Videl, is it ok if I just wear boxers to sleep? I don't usually wear pajamas." Gohan asked.

Videl's residing blush came back with vengeance it would appear. "Umm, ye- yeah, no problem…" Videl stuttered and then laughed nervously.

"Ok thanks" Gohan said and he walked back into his room. Videl followed and looked at his room. Her blush was finally fading away as she was somewhat getting used to this new development. _Gohan is the hottest thing on earth_, She realized.

She looked at Gohan's room. It was nice but a little small. The beds were arms length away from each other with a small desk near the window. There was a lamp on the desk and more pictures of Gohan's family.

"Umm, Gohan, I am going to take a shower if that's ok with you" Videl said and laughed nervously once again. _Darn it. So what, he's hot as hell. I still refuse to date a boy._

"Yeah sure, there is a clean extra towel hanging on the rack in the bathroom." Gohan said.

"Ok thanks…" Videl said and left the room. She bent down and felt almost out of breath when she walked out his room. She couldn't believe Gohan had such defined muscles all over his body.

She walked in to the bathroom and turned on the shower. It was much cooler than normal because of how hot she felt. She cooled off in the shower letting her pigtails out of her hair. After ten minutes, she walked out of the shower and quickly grabbed the towel. She was a bit too cold after that shower. The temperature outside wasn't helping also.

She dried off and realized that she had no pajamas. _Oh crap, how could I forget…_ She wakled outside of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

She walked by Gohan's room feeling a bit embarrassed. Gohan was snuggled in his bed reading a book.

"Hey Gohan, umm I didn't bring any pajamas." Videl said not having a solution to this problem.

"Don't worry Videl, let me ask mom if she has one" Gohan said and got out of bed.

Once again, Videl felt another deep blush coming on. Gohan in boxers was really taking its effect on Videl. She could hardly think with somebody that hot walking around. It didn't help that she had to practically sleep with him.

After a moment, Gohan came back with some clean pajamas. He tossed them over to Videl. "Here you go" Gohan said.

Videl smiled and walked back into the bathroom to put them on. After a few minutes, she came out and walked back into Gohan's room. She got into bed and let out a sigh. It helped that the covers were around Gohan.

"So Gohan, tell me more about Goku. I know he was an excellent fighter. He also was the youngest to make it to the tournaments. He also won the tournament at the youngest age of any other contestant." Videl said trying to strike some conversation.

Gohan put down his book and turned his head towards Videl's bed. "Yeah he was a great fighter, much better than I am. He was also a good dad. Then he died, and it all my fault." Gohan said not really thinking because of how late it was.

"Your fault? No way Gohan!" Videl said utterly surprised.

"Yes, he was killed and I had the opportunity to stop him but my arrogance got in the way! He even told me to kill Ce-" Gohan said and then realized what he was about to tell Videl. His biggest secret.

_What? What was he about to say? _"To kill who?" Videl asked.

"It doesn't matter; it was a long time ago. If only I could have stopped him. I failed… He was just too strong…" Gohan

_What an awful story! The Great Goku killed? How? _"Gohan, how could it have been your fault? This happened when you were just a kid. There is no way you could have done anything…" Videl said. It truly hurt her when Gohan was in pain. She didn't know why, she never showed this much emotion to somebody before.

"Oh, but I could have done something. You see Videl, I was trained exceptionally by some of the greatest martial artists." Gohan said.

"Oh really? By who?" Videl asked.

"Too many to count. All of my father's friends helped me along the way, but I received a lot of my training from a man named pic-" Gohan stopped in mid sentence again.

_Who? Why does he keep stopping right before he tells me who? He obviously doesn't want to tell…_

"Gohan, you can trust me. I won't tell anybody this" Videl tried to persuaded Gohan.

"I can't Videl, maybe later, but not now. It's just too dark of a story. I hate telling people it." Gohan said.

"Well, I am here when you do tell me." Videl said caringly.

"Thanks, let's just go to bed. I am way too tired to even think right now."

"Yeah, I am tired also. Good night Gohan…"

"Night Videl…" Gohan said and then turned out the light.

Videl lay there in bed thinking about what Gohan had just told. _He blames himself for his father's death. He was kidnapped by his uncle when he was just a little kid. He grew up fighting. He has lived a hard life, probably even harder than my own. I wonder how skilled he is in fighting. It sounded like he was taught by his own father at one point, so he must be pretty good. If that is the case, then he might even be able to beat my father in a one on one match! That would mean I could date him!_ Videl thought. She then felt weird thinking that, and just dozed off.

That next morning was a bright one. The storm had moved off to the east. The birds were chirping, and drips of water were still falling from the trees. The stream was also filled as high as it could go without flooding the place. It looked like a deep river almost. All of this, Videl could see from outside Gohan's window.

She looked over to see if Gohan was still asleep and was surprised when she saw that Gohan wasn't even there. _Oh, he must have gotten up already. _She looked at the time and saw it was only 8:00 AM sharp. _Wow this is early for me._

Videl got up, put on her clothes and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Once again, she smelled something really good in the kitchen. Her nose guided her there.

At the table, Gohan sat awaiting his breakfast. Chi Chi was at the stove finishing up her cooking. Chi Chi turned around and saw Videl yawning.

"Good morning Videl, did you sleep alright?" Chi Chi asked.

"Thanks Mrs. So- I mean Chi Chi, I slept just fine. I am glad that storm is over." Videl said.

"Yeah, Gohan was clearing the fallen branches earlier this morning. Here you go son" Chi Chi said and gave him a huge plate of food.

_With that wind, there must have been a lot of branches. _Videl's eyes went large as saucers. _How on earth does he eat all of it!? Oh yeah, it's Gohan._

Videl also was served her own plate of food. "Thanks Chi Chi, it smells great."

"Sure Videl, you two eat up, I have to take a shower." Chi Chi said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Wow your mom sure knows how to cook" Videl said.

"Yeah, well my father, my brother, and myself eat a lot as you can see" Gohan said while he had food in his mouth.

_How cute… His table manners are cry in shame! _Videl thought as she ate her own food at a turtle's pace compared to Gohan.

After breakfast, Videl let out a long yawn. "Well, I think I should get going. My dad will kill me if I am gone all day."

Gohan laughed knowing that Hercule would do something like that. "Well, thanks for staying the night Videl. Hope we can do it again." Gohan said.

Videl was now walking towards the door with her belongings. "Sure Gohan, I had a lot of fun." Videl said as she put her shoes on.

"Umm, Videl?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah?" Videl said and looked at Gohan's eyes.

"Can you umm, not tell anybody about what I said last night?" Gohan asked.

"Of course Gohan. You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Videl said hopingly. She really wanted Gohan to trust her.

"Yeah, I know, and thanks" Gohan said.

After a few seconds of silence, Videl's watch began to beep very loudly.

"Yes Chief?" Videl asked worryingly. Her whole tone changed. She was on her feet now ready to fly towards the city.

"We have a bunch of armed bank robbers. They are holding 20 civilians! We need your assistance NOW!" Videl heard over her watch as gun fire pelted the car.

"I will be right-" Videl said and then realized she was hours away from the city. "I am over two hours away from the city!" Videl said.

"What!? Well, all we can hope now is for Saiyaman!" the police chief said with gun fire shots in the background.

"Let me know if he makes it!" Videl said over her watch and then looked at Gohan carefully. Her suspicions were still there. She had thought that Gohan was Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter since he came to school. She then put her suspicion to rest thinking that Gohan couldn't possibly be Saiyaman because he lives so far away from school.

"Well, dang. I can't believe I am two hours away! I guess I should have told Saiyaman that I was going to be away!" Videl said upsettingly.

Gohan was now sweating. "Umm, I am sure he will be there…" Gohan said and then laughed nervously.

"Let's hope he does, because I can't do a thing about it…" Videl said.

_Ok Gohan… Calm down. Once she leaves, you can go to Satan City and deal with these crooks… _Videl finished tying her shoes and got back on her feet.

"Well Gohan, I will see you in school tomorrow!" Videl said and opened the door.

"Ok talk to you later" Gohan said.

Videl walked towards the open field and threw out her capsule. It burst opened into a super speed jet. She jumped in and waved towards Gohan. Gohan waved back and watch her take off.

After a minute, she couldn't see Videl's plane anymore. It was then he took action…

A/N- Whew! Another chappy. They always end up longer than I expected. 4000 words. At this rate, this fic is going to be 35-40,000 words! Ugh! I hope you all enjoyed it and please please! please!!! Give me advise as I am still learning. Also reviews are cool too.

Next Chappie should be out within a week, if not sooner! I will post news if there is a delay…

Note to reviewers….

Cracabad- HEY!!!! I have seen you around here posting on the forums all the time. Thanks for reviewing my story. Love yer fics also! There is a lot more coming!

Angel-angel- Sharpie and Eresa will play big roles in this story. More of them coming up! Thanks for reviewing!

Aaron Leach- Will keep updating! My favorite couple in action!

Knight25- Thanks, glad you like it!

Chas- Don't worry. There will be some interesting twists in this story, but I will use only orginal characters for these twists. Hehe… Thanks for reviewing!

Wolken- Thanks, hope you like this one!


	5. Videl's Confusion

A/N- Another chappie. Note to reviewers at bottom. Little more drama in this one… Enjoy…

Ch 5- Videl's Confusion

Gohan was piercing the air at incredible speeds. Immediately after Videl left to fly home, Gohan had headed towards Satan City to deal with armed bank robbers. Even with Gohan's incredible speed, he was still at least ten minutes away from his destination even powered up into a super saiyan.

The gold streak could be seen from far away as it almost appeared to be a runaway meteor. This of course was Gohan flying at an extreme speed even for him. Gohan could barely keep his eyes open because of the harsh wind.

_Almost there! _Gohan thought as he was beginning to go over the final mountain range to get to the city. Over the mountain crest, he could see the vast city that stretched to the horizon. It just so happened to be that West City was on the west side closer to the mountains, and Satan City was bit further in.

After flying for another few minutes, Gohan slowed down realizing he was finally in Satan City. He practically came to a standstill floating in midair. _Bank! What bank, there are too many! _Being up so high, Gohan could mostly hear silence but in the distance, he could hear automatic gun shots. He immediately flew over in that direction, and after a mere fifteen seconds, he had reached his destination.

He took advantage of the element of surprise, and swooped down to knock out several robbers' right outside the bank. Using his sensing abilities, he could feel four more robbers inside. He rushed inside the bank where the civilians were being held captive.

"Hey, why don't you pick on somebody your own size!?" Gohan yelled and with super speed, he punched the robber in the stomach. The robber couldn't bare the pain, dropped his gun, and then fell towards the ground.

"Saiyadork, you are going down!" One robber said and fired several shots in his direction. He saw all bullets coming straight at him, and caught all of them. In what appeared to be an instant, he dropped all the bullets that were supposedly suppose to kill him to the ground.

Disappearing in thin air and reappearing in back of a robber, Gohan kicked him sending him flying to the wall. The other robber stood there scared, but to no avail, picked up their guns and began to fire at the hero. Gohan flew straight at that robbers and knocked them out.

Gohan let out a sigh of relief and saw that all the once scared civilians began to get up and smile. They had just gone through a life and death situation, and were thankful that their city hero saved them. Gohan smiled and walked out of the bank signaling that the cops could come in and round up the robbers. Many people clapped at him when he walked out, but within a matter of seconds the press had jumped right in front of Gohan with cameras and microphones.

"How did you save the people in the bank?" One reporter asked immediately.

Gohan scratched his head. "Well, I saw that the police needed me, and did what I thought was right. I used my powers to take out the bad guys." Gohan said in a fake voice.

Another reporter practically stuck a microphone in front of Gohan's face and asked "Were you scared? It must take some serious guts to do what you did!"

Gohan smiled. "I have been doing this a long time. I was not worried."

Another reporter asked "Would you mind telling the citizens who your real identity really is?"

Gohan sighed. "No, I can't. There is a reason I am dressed up like this. I am just another ordinary person underneath this outfit."

The same reporter asked, "Normal? You have a gift! Can you tell us more about yourself, where you came from? Why did you pick Satan City to save, even though our city already has a hero?"

Gohan looked confused. _What was the first question?_ "Umm, thanks but I can't tell you any more about myself."

The reporter looked down, not happy with that answer but before he was able to ask another question, another reporter took advantage of the brief silence. "So what do you think about Videl, our city's hero?"

"Videl is a very strong young woman who is willing to put her life in the balance to save civilians. I praise her for doing that. She is a lot braver than I am sometimes." Gohan said with a smile.

"So does that mean you are a team?"

Videl turned off the small TV in her jet copter. _Pfft, how ridiculous. I wanted to be there! I should have been the one to save them! How dare he take away what is mine! Why on earth did he pick my city to patrol!?_ Videl was a bit angry. She hated it when Saiyaman got in the way of her business. It didn't help her any bit that she was two hours away.

She sighed, stuck the plane on autopilot, and lay back in her chair. Her anger lifted as she remembered the night before, her night at Gohan's house. _I still am just as confused as when I got to Gohan's place. I learned a lot about him, but not enough… Let's see… His father is the Great Goku, and his mother is Chi Chi, a finalist in the World Martial Arts tournament. Gohan knows the richest woman on earth. Gohan has had a tough life which involved him being kidnapped by his uncle and his father dying right in front of him. He used to fight, but doesn't like it. He lives very far from the city. Hmmm…_

After thinking through all of this, Gohan was still a mystery to her. _So maybe he isn't Saiyaman, I mean how can anybody get to Satan City that fast? Then again Saiyaman flys… But at that speed? That's like travelling around the world in like an hour. Not possible. Whenever I think of Gohan, I think of Saiyaman, and vice versa. Why?_

Videl had her eyes shut. She was finally relaxing after such an interesting time at Gohan's place. _How will I figure out Saiyaman? I get the feeling he knows me outside of saving the city and all, but who could it be?_ She was destined to figure out Saiyaman now.

A few hours later, she had finally made it back to her house. She walked through her house and noticed that her dad was not there. She walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter.

_Dear sweetpea,_

_Daddy has to go on a business trip for the next three days. Make sure you do your homework, and NO boys at home!_

_Love daddy_

Videl rolled her eyes at the note. Did it really have to be so sugarcoated and so happy? She walked into her room. She really felt like solving the Saiyaman issue. _I will spend the rest of today figuring out Saiyaman._

She sat down on her desk table and realized that she had left a very important binder open. Inside the binder were many news paper articles of Saiyaman that she had collected through the past week. Saiyaman had appeared almost every day for the past week. _Funny how Gohan shows up right when Saiyaman showed up._

She flipped through the first several pages and came to a few articles about the Gold Fighter. _Hmmm, he only made one appearance right when Gohan first appeared._ She looked at herself in the small mirror in front of her confused. _I need to quit thinking Gohan is saiyaman and the gold fighter. I would have seen it by now. I mean I have all my classes with him._

She flipped past that page, not knowing what was beyond that because she hadn't opened that binder in many years since Saiayman and the Gold Fighter had first appeared. There were many blank papers with nothing on them. She didn't know exactly why they were there. She flipped past them and came up on something that she was still interested in, the Cell games.

Here there were many articles on the Cell games. She even had many pictures of those mysterious warriors that fought Cell and his little evil children. She saw a highlighted paragraph in a small article she had found.

_Even after 3 months, the mysterious warriors have yet to be found. It was like they disappeared off the face of this planet. Nobody can explain it, however a few of the identities were perhaps found._ _The bald fighter was thought to be Krillin, a finalist in the World Martial Arts Tournament three times in a row. The green fighter appeared to almost look like King Piccolo, but it is thought to be unlikely because of his evil nature. The one with three eyes was thought to be a fighter named Tien, who also made it to the finalist. Yamcha, one of the world's best baseball player was thought to be there, but the rest of the golden haired fighters are unknown. Of course, we cannot say we are sure about the few identities that may have been found. We do however know that all of those fighters listed have some sort of connection with Bulma Brief's._

Videl smiled, she had completely forgotten about that tiny article. She figured out that Saiyaman, the Gold Fighter, and the Cell games mysterious fighters were all connected somehow. She had heard of all the fighters listed in the article because of her Martial Arts studies. She then thought for a minute.

_Wait a second. How could I have not seen it? Goku was friends with all those fighters and Gohan is Goku's son! How stupid am I? Gohan must have some sort of affiliation with these fighters._

Her eyes went as wide as saucers. She realized another huge piece to the puzzle. _Wait, that picture on the table! Goku was in it, along with Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. Bulma Briefs was also there! How could I have not realized!_

She smiled at the news. _That would mean Gohan might know what really happened at the Cell games because of his Dad's friends being there! Goku must have known also._ She continued to think then realized something. _Wait, why wasn't Goku at the Cell games if all the other great Fighters of this world were?_ _Didnt Gohan say that Goku was killed seven years ago? That would have been the Cell games. He wasn't there though… Maybe Cell got him before the Cell games… _She frowned at this new development._ Great, another dead end. _Even with that dead end, she smirked. _I know who to go to for this information. _Gohan popped in her mind once again along with an evil smirk plastered on his face. _Maybe I will invite him over tomorrow for dinner with myself, and myself only! Then I can figure this out. _

She finally felt like she had the upper hand. She immediately wrote down all of this information in a blank piece of paper in the front of her binder. She had to have a hard copy somewhere.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The next day finally came. She was smiling as she got out of her plane on the top of the roof. She quickly decapsulized it and walked downstairs. She walked to her locker which just so happened to be right next to Gohan's. She opened her locker and then saw Gohan coming towards her.

"Hey Videl, how was the rest of yesterday?" Gohan asked.

"Ooh, what does that suppose to mean?"

Videl and Gohan turned their heads and saw Eresa and Sharpner standing. Eresa had a huge smile plastered on her face while Sharpner had his arms crossed with that _I am too good for you_ face.

Gohan was beginning to get nervous. He didn't want people to know that Videl had spent the night at his place. Videl also shared Gohan's feelings towards wanting people NOT to know. Knowing that Gohan couldn't lie for his life, Videl stepped in.

"Oh, Gohan called me yesterday about math homework because he forgot and you know, wanted to know how my day went." Videl said.

Eresa giggled. "Funny, I don't remember having any math homework this weekend."

"Umm, he had a question about that test coming up…" Videl said. She hated it when Eresa was pressing for information. Eresa was her best friend, and she would want to know any and everything that was going on with Videl.

"Brains needing help with math? Yeah right!" Sharpner said with his arms still crossed.

"He needed to know when the test was!" Videl said desperately.

"You are telling me, Mr. Always Pay Attention needed to know when the test was?" Eresa asked.

"Well I forgot!" Gohan said extremely fast. Videl slapped her face knowing that their little secret was going to be told due to Gohan. "You know, umm time goes by really fast when you're having fun, and I just kinda forgot. You know how it is, yeah? Ummm…"

"Please" Sharpner said looking uninterested.

"I was believing your story but Gohan just messed up with the Umm's and the 'you know how it is' comment" Eresa said then giggled.

Videl slapped her face and was trying to come up with a last resort, but it seemed Gohan already had plans.

Gohan with a little confidence laughed a little then said "Says the couple that is holding hands. So are you two an item?" Gohan asked.

In fact Eresa and Sharpner were holding hands by accident. They had been a couple for the past month, and were hoping that it would remain a secret. Gohan smirked as he saw the two blush.

"Ugh fine, there is no use in hiding it anymore and GOHAN GET RID OF THAT SMIRK RIGHT NOW!" Yelled a blushing Eresa.

_How clever… _Videl thougt.

"Oh yeah, well look where your hands are!" Eresa said as her blush was fading.

Both Gohan and Videl looked down to see that their hands had somehow gotten together without them knowing. Both Gohan and Videl blushed immensely while both yanking their hands apart. How could they explain that?

_Oh my god! How could I get caught holding Gohan's hand! It's not like we are even a couple yet!? _Videl screamed in her mind, and then realized she had just said the word 'yet.' She had to come up with an excuse quickly before the gossiping Eresa told the entire school. _This will ruin my reputation forever! I have to come up with an excuse, but what?_ _Wait I got one, but… but… it will hurt Goh- Nevermind him! My reputation is at stake!_

"Yeah Gohan! Get your dirty hands off of mine and don't ever think about doing that again if you know what's good for you!" Videl yelled in the angriest voice she could muster and walked away.

Gohan, Eresa, and Sharpner watched an angry Videl march down the hall ignoring the stares from others.

_So much for us becoming friends…_ Gohan thought then his face became sad. Gohan grabbed his books from his locker and began to walk in the opposite direction.

Eresa watched both of them go their separate ways, and didn't know who to talk to first. First of all, she was pretty angry that Videl denied that she actually was enjoying holding hands, even without her noticing. She also was angry at how Videl erupted once again in front of Gohan.

Eresa ran towards Gohan, leaving a speechless Sharpner to follow. Gohan walked outside to get some fresh air but in fact was pretty upset with what Videl had just done. He didn't know that he accidently started holding hands.

_It was probably all my fault in the first place. I mean I didn't even realize, but somehow my hand was holding hers. She probably didn't notice while she was trying to figure a way out of that first embarrassing situation. Great Gohan, you really screwed up this time…_ Gohan thought as he walked over to the bench to sit on it.

After a few seconds, Eresa came running out, practically out of breath. She looked around, and ran towards where Gohan was sitting.

"Gohan, I am so sorry!" Eresa said feeling like she had already had this conversation.

"Don't be, it was my fault anyways…" Gohan said with a fake smile.

"No, that's a lie!" Eresa said with a little anger. Gohan immedaitly looked up surprised with that response.

"It was my fault. I should have realized. I guess I like Videl more than I let on… Too bad she doesn't like me…" Gohan blurted out.

"That's not true! Videl didn't mind it. I mean your hands must have been together for a minute. She just feels that if she has a boyfriend, it will ruin her reputation…" Eresa said putting her hand on Gohan's shoulder.

_Boyfriend? Hah! I wish! Well, I wouldn't mind being her boyfriend. What are the chances of that? It's probably just a little crush that will go away. I mean I have only known her for a week or something…_ "I have only known her for a week, I am sure this little crush will go away…" Gohan said.

"But hers won't!" Ereasa said throwing her hands in the air to make some sense.

"She doesn't have a crush…" Gohan said.

"Ah but she does…" Eresa also said. Gohan looked up in surprise.

Videl and Gohan managed to not talk for the rest of the day, however Gohan made a few attempts only to receive nothing form Videl.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Videl was doing her homework when she heard the phone ring. She put down her pencil and without even thinking of looking at who was calling, she answered.

"Hello?" She said annoyingly.

"Videl?" Eresa responded.

"Eresa, I am kind of busy with tomorrow's homework…" Videl said.

"Why on earth did you do that to poor Gohan!? I can't believe you did it again!"

"What do you mean again!?"

"I mean what you did to him on Friday! You practically did the same thing today. You told him off. This is his first day of his second week, and so far you have done two horrible things to him. I mean, what type of friend are you to him. I once again had to apologize to what you did. He felt really sad, I am sure he's probably crying himself to sleep. I still can't believe-" Eresa said only to be cut off.

"Look, I am sorry! Knowing you, you would have told everybody in school that we were holding hands! How do you think I feel? I can't have my reputation ruined by holding hands with a NERD!" Videl said and banged the desk. Eresa could clearly hear the bank on the other side.

Videl went on, "Oh great… I broke my desk."

Eresa giggled over the line. "Videl! Not again!"

"I can't help it if I am that strong!" Videl said beaming with pride.

"Back on subject… You have to apologize to Gohan and make it up to him…" Eresa said.

"I will do no such thing. I admit the thing on Friday was bad, but I can't have Gohan runinig my reputation. Having him as a friend is bad enough…"

"Bad enough? I called him and he told me that you had spent the weekend over at his house in the mountains…"

Videl's eyes bulged out of her sockets, totally surprised that Gohan would tell Eresa. _He certainly trusts Eresa…_ "Look, it's not my fault…"

"Yes it is! Call him up right now, go over to his house, I don't care! Do something to make it up to him… He doesn't deserve this…" Eresa said.

"Fine…. I will ask him over to dinner tomorrow…" Videl said. _Eresa is right… I shouldn't have done that, but I did it for a good reason._

"That's the way Videl! Tell me what he says tomorrow! Maybe we can do like a double date or something…" Eresa said all bubbly.

Videl blushed thankfully over the phone. "Ok, lemme get back to my homework! Talk to you soon!"

_My reputation or Gohan?_ Videl pondered this to sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

That next morning, Gohan was at his locker a bit earlier trying to avoid Videl. Unfortunately for him, Videl made a point to get there earlier to talk to Gohan.

Gohan was grabbing his books, thinking that he was in the clear when he heard the door open. _What on earth? I am like an hour early, who else could be this early. Maybe a teacher…_

The door creaked open to reveal Videl. Gohan dropped all of his books. After waking up early to avoid Videl, here she was closing the door behind her in the hallway.

She walked towards Gohan. Gohan was picking up his books sweating nervously not wanting to confront Videl. Not only was he embarrassed about the situation, he had convinced himself that it was all his fault.

"Gohan…" Videl said with a frown.

After quickly picking up his books, he made a run for it to the door but was stopped by Videl grabbing his arm.

_Wow, what a musclular arm. I didn't know…_ Videl thought, then blushed a little. It was short-lived, as she did what she came here to do.

Gohan stared into her eyes wondering why Videl would want to talk with him. _I really did it now. What does she want? _

"Listen Gohan, I wanted to apologize for losing my temper yesterday." Videl said.

Gohan's eyes lit up. "Oh it really isn't a problem. It was my fault anyways…" Gohan said rubbing the back of his head Son style.

"That's not true. I also did my part in it. It won't happen again. It was a mistake…" Videl said crossing her arms.

_A mistake…_ Gohan sighed. "No worries…" he said putting his books in his back.

_A mistake… It was no mistake. I wanted it. But I can't have it if I want to keep my reputation. _Videl thought then realized she was forgetting something.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place for dinner tonight." Videl asked.

"I have to be at Bulma's for dinner tonight with my family, but you are welcome to come. My mom actually wanted me to ask you." Gohan said happily.

"Sure, I would love to come!" _And find out more about you Gohan…_

"Great, so meet me outside in the front after class!" Gohan said cheerfully. _Oh crap… I didn't bring a plane! I guess I will swing by Bulma's at lunch to get a plane. Thankfully she taught me how to fly…_

"Ok!" Videl said. The two went outside together to grab some fresh air as they both had nearly an hour to kill before class started.

A/N- End of chappy. Thanks so much reading. Bit of drama this chappy, next one will be a lot different.

Next chap will be full of torture! I mean Gohan's family, Bulma, Vegeta!?!? Trunks, and Videl all combined at Capsule Corp. for dinner. What did Gohan get himself into this time?

Note to reviewers…

Wolken- Thanks

Chas- We will see about the Mirai one. I am kind of tired of writing about that sad time, but maybe a GV will be a little happier. Also Goku may show up ;) Thanks for reviewing!

Crackabad- Haha, thanks! I love yer fics also. I can see yer just as much of a GV suckerup as I am.

R- Thanks, hopefully you like this one…. Bit different from others…

Aaron Leach- Thanks, hope you liked this one.


	6. Videl's Fight

Thanks for the reviews, and I am sorry it took longer than the last chapters to update. Not to reviewers at bottom.

Ch 6- Videl's Fight

Videl was really excited and nervous about this evening. She was about to have dinner with the richest woman in the world and on top of that, with Gohan's family. She finally took out the pigtails and let her hair flow down freely. It was a change for her, as she never did that, especially at school. For the entire school day, she kept getting stares because of her change.

"And that folks is how you prove this equation." Mr. Eddeot said. With that, the bell ring followed by people rushing out of school to get to their social lives. "Make sure you do your homework!" the teacher yelled as the students poured out of the classroom door.

Gohan and Videl waited after class and watched everybody rush out of the rooms however there were two others that stayed behind.

"Well, what are you and brains waiting for?" Sharpner said irritated because there was no way out of his row.

Gohan immediately rubbed the back of his neck by instinct not knowing what to say and also perhaps buying time.

"Umm, we're going!" Videl said and signaled Gohan to follow her. She rushed out of the class with Gohan following right behind.

"What do you think those two are doing?" Eresa asked.

Sharpner scratched his head. "Not sure, want to find out?"

"Duh… Let's follow them!" She said rushing out of the class with Sharpner right behind her.

"Why are we going so fast!?" Gohan said not realizing.

"Are you kidding!? If we are caught leaving together, we will never hear the end of it from those two!" Videl said dragging Gohan upstairs

After a minute she reached the roof. Videl opened the door and looked behind her. "Whew, I think we lost them!"

"I don't get it. Why would we not want them to see where we are going?" Gohan asked.

_How could he not know? Is he that naive? _"Gohan, I don't want them to think anything is going on with us!" Videl said with a slight red hue on her cheeks.

"Going on with us? Umm…" Gohan stared at her confused.

_He can't be serious. _"Gohan, I don't want them to think that we are boyfriend girlfriend! Get it!?" Videl said slightly irritated as her blush deepen.

"OOOH!" Gohan said finally coming to realization. Gohan also felt his cheeks turn a little red. _Here goes nothing…_

Gohan dug his hands in his pocket to find his capsule. He took out the small capsule and threw it on the roof of the school. Videl watched as the smoke cleared to reveal a beautiful plane.

_I am so glad I asked Bulma for this at lunch. Quick thinking there Gohan. _Gohan thought as he turned away from the plane to look at Videl.

Videl had her mouth wide open completely surprised. _How on earth did he afford a plane like that!? Oh yeah… He knows Bulma Briefs._

"Umm, Videl are you ok?" Gohan asked.

"Umm yeah, I am fine." Videl said._ So this is how he gets to school every day… _

"Alright hop in, and we will fly to Bulma's." Gohan said as the front of the plane opened upwards to reveal a wide opening to the plane. It was a small family plane and held four people comfortably.

:"Gohah, isn't this the CP4000? Isn't this a prototype?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, it is but Bulma insisted that I have one to get to and from school every day. It is twice as fast as the fastest family jet on the market today." Gohan said as Videl jumped in.

_Ahh, it all makes sense now. School is still an hour away but that seems more plausible._ Videl looked around at the fresh new interior design. _Wow, lucky Gohan…_

After about twenty minutes, Gohan and Videl made it to Capsule Corp. Gohan decapsulized the plane and the couple walked up to the door. Within seconds, the door opened to reveal a very excited Trunks.

"Gohan!" Trunks yelled and tackled him to the ground.

"Whoa!" Gohan said trying to get back up. Gohan rubbed Trunk's head happy to see him again.

"So! Did you come to play with me! Did ya?" Trunks said at super speed.

"Not now, maybe later…" Gohan said.

Videl smiled at the interaction. _He is so good with kids._

"Well did you even bring Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Sorry kid, but Goten and mom are coming later. Don't worry they will be here in a few hours or so" Gohan said.

"Ok!" Trunks said excitedly and ran back in the house to grab his mother.

"So this is the great Capsule Corp?" Videl asked. She was amazed at the size. It was even bigger than her house!

"Yeah, this is the living wing of Capsule Corporation. The science wing is a ways away, and many of Capsule Corp's research is done underground." Gohan said explaining the inner workings of Capsule Corp.

"Gohan!" Bulma said running downstairs. She gave him a huge hug glad to see him. Bulma looked back up and saw Videl. "Oh hey Videl, how are you doing?" Bulma asked.

"Things are good. It's nice to spend an evening without hearing my dad gloat about his past…" Videl moaned.

Bulma laughed nervously. "Well, we are glad you are here. You are welcome anytime." Bulma said happily.

Just then Vegeta came out of a room which appeared to almost look like some sort of chamber with his arms crossed and an arrogant smirk. Videl recognized this person from last time. Their one and only encounter had been bad when Vegeta asked, 'Who's the new bitch' when they had first met. Videl frowned then remembered that he was the one that spilled a lot of Gohan's secrets. _What a jerk! He may prove to be important in finding out Gohan's secrets though… Maybe I will talk to him later._

"So the bitch is back?" Vegeta said so casually.

"Excuuuuse me?" Videl said while crossing her hands over her chest.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. "How dare you say that to our guest!?" Bulma threw her arms up in the air out of anger.

"It's not my fault. Anybody who is the offspring of such a lying loser is a bitch." Vegeta said.

"Excuse me?" Videl said angrily. "You should show a little more respect for my father. After all he saved you and your planet."

"Vegeta please, don't do any-" Bulma tried to bring some sense into Vegeta before it was too late but was cut off.

"My planet? I could care less about this planet or its people. Humans are so weak, especially your weakling father. How laughable is that? He had to lie to the world in order to get his credit. What a fool." Vegeta said. Gohan stood there helpless.

"Lie? What on earth are you talking about? My father is one of if not the strongest person alive. Gohan's dad is also very strong, but that's about it. So don't go bashing my father unless you want a fight!" Videl said frustrated. There was just no getting through to this guy.

"Gladly, bring your puny excuse for a father over and we will fight!" Vegeta said.

"You aren't even worthy to fight my father, I will fight you myself!" Videl yelled.

"Why I care to enlighten your ignorant delusional brain, I don't know. Follow me if you have the guts." Vegeta said while walking back into the chamber that he came out of.

"VEGETA! If you even throw one punch, your gravity room will break. Do you understand!?" Bulma yelled. Vegeta just kept walking.

"It's time to show that man who he's messing with!" Videl said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Videl, please don't! That guy has been training all of his life!" Gohan pleaded.

"Any day now!" Vegeta yelled from inside the Gravity Room.

"I am going to pound his head. It's been a while since I have had a good fight anyways!"

"Wait Videl, How bout I fight you instead!" Gohan stuttered. _What am I getting myself into?_

"Fight with you, don't make me-" _Wait a minute. Little Gohan here can fight, he is the son of Goku. Hmmm._ "Very well Gohan, let's fight."

"Ok, how bout like in a week so that we can have-" Gohan said only to be interrupted.

"No, we fight now." Videl said sternly.

"But Videl!" Gohan pleaded. This was not turning out to be his day.

"Either you or him, who do you want it to be?" Videl said.

"Fine…" Gohan said putting his head down in defeat.

"Great, Bulma you wouldn't happen to have a tee-shirt and maybe some shorts I could wear before dinner?" Videl asked.

"Sure Videl! Hold on one sec." Bulma said. She was relieved that Gohan would go to such a great length for her not to fight Vegeta. _That could have turned ugly…_ _I am sure Gohan wouldn't want anything to happen to her. _

After a few minutes, Bulma came back down with a pair of shorts and a tee. Videl smiled, then smirked towards Gohan. "Thanks. Can you tell me where your bathroom is Mrs. Briefs?" Videl asked.

"Right down the hall first door on the left." Bulma said pointing in the right direction.

After a minute, Videl came out of the bathroom with a huge smirk. _Finally I can fight Gohan. The two greatest warrior's daughter and son fighting! _

Gohan began to sweat. _What am I going to do now? She can't know my secrets. She would think I was crazy if she found out!_

"Ok Gohan, where do we fight?" Videl said excitedly.

"Umm, let's go into the gravity room, where Vegeta is. Maybe we can use it if he lets us…" Gohan said. _I haven't seen her this excited. Why does she want to fight me so badly?_

Gohan walked over towards the gravity room with an excited Videl right behind. Vegeta was waiting patiently leaning against the wall.

"So did you realize you were no match for me?" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Never. I just merely want to fight Gohan first. I am much more interested in his fighting skill than yours." Videl said walking right past him.

"Hey Vegeta, do you mind if we fight a little bit in here?" Gohan asked.

"Hmph!"

That was the signal that it was ok to fight in here. Videl and Gohan got in there places.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Videl asked?

"No, I think I will stay here and watch this pathetic fight. Kakarot's brat is going to win for sure." Vegeta said.

_Kakarot's brat? Does he mean Gohan?_ Videl thought. "His name is Gohan. You will be surprised. I am told that I am possibly the second best fighter today." Videl said. She was getting sick of this guy

"Fools. They couldn't even comprehend the brat's power! This fight will be entertaining" Vegeta said with a smirk.

_What on earth is he talking about? Gohan can't possibly be that strong. I mean its Gohan we are talking about! _Videl thought. "Gohan, you better fight to your best ability. If you for some reason you don't, you are more pathetic than I thought."

_Ouch. That hurt… _"Videl, I told you I don't like to fight…" Gohan said.

"I don't care! I know there is more about you than is let on! I want to know how strong you really are…" Videl asked.

Gohan let out a sigh. "Fine…" Gohan gave in. There was no use in trying to resist when you are dealing with Videl.

Videl got into her fighting stance. _I have a feeling this is going to be a really good fight!_ "Wonderful. I am going to count down from five, be ready!" Videl stated.

"5"

_What do I do?_

"4"

_Why is Vegeta here? Oh man, this is not good…_

"3"

_What if I beat her? What will she do? Should I win or lose?_

"2"

_She is too proud. I probably should lose, but what will Vegeta do?_

"1"

_Crap._

"GO!"

Videl charged Gohan at incredible speed for a human and instantly went on the offensive. Videl threw punch after punch only for them to be blocked by Gohan.

Videl grew frustrated as each of her punches were blocked or dodged by Gohan. _How is he doing it?_ Videl grew more impatient after each blocked punch. "Why aren't you fighting back!?" Videl demanded.

Just when she said that, Gohan decided to kick her as lightly as his saiyan fighting skills could, sending her flying back towards the wall. She regained herself before she hit the wall. Videl kneeled over in pain. _Curse him! He is going to pay for that!_

Gohan ran over to her. "Are you ok Videl? This is why I don't like fighting! I hate hurting-" Gohan was interrupted when Videl attempted an uppercut only to be dodge. Gohan flipped backwards to get some distance from Videl when she charged Gohan again with fury.

"Fight back!" Videl yelled as she punched his face but missed due to Gohan's speed.

"No!" Gohan replied angrily. Gohan turned his back to her. "I am done fighting. It just brings more pain to me…"

"Coward! You are just going to back out? Big mistake!" Videl said and began to Charge at Gohan. Gohan continued to walk towards the exit of the chamber.

Right before Videl attacked Gohan from the behind, her arm was caught. "What!?" Videl shrieked. Vegeta held her arm tightly with one arm. It almost looked like he was doing this effortlessly.

"Let go! I wasn't finished with my fight!" Videl said.

Gohan was not out of the gravity room and Videl couldn't do a thing in Vegeta's grasp. "I said let go!" Videl grew angry. _How is he doing this to me!? I can't move my arm! How is this even possible!_

"You will stop right now girl." Vegeta said.

"You can't make me stop." Videl yelled in Vegeta's face.

Vegeta threw Videl towards the other side of the chamber. Vegeta quickly walked to the door and shut the chamber.

"I am going to explain a little something to you girl. You have no idea what the brat has been through yet you completely ignore it. What type of fool are you?" Vegeta said with his arms crossed.

"Fine. Tell me." Videl said getting back to her feet.

"It is not my place to tell the brat's secrets. There is a reason Gohan won't tell you his secrets. Hell, I wouldn't want to tell you either. I am just going to tell you that Gohan has seen his friends and family die right before his eyes helplessly. He has experienced things far beyond anything you can possibly imagine. You are a fool to not notice!" Vegeta said.

_I did notice. I know he has had a hard life… Nobody keeps secrets from me! That would mean he is not trustworthy as a friend. _"I know Gohan has had it tough, but-" Videl began to say only to be interrupted.

"You have not the slightest clue what he has had to deal with, so don't think you do. What you have heard is absolutely nothing compared to the things he has seen and done. I am sick of explaining to a delusional earth girl what she fails to see. Just a word of caution girl, quit messing with Gohan." Vegeta said very harshly.

Vegeta opened the chamber door and walked out as if nothing happened. Videl stood there with her mouth wide open. _Is it true? What has Gohan seen or done! It can't possibly be worse than what I have seen in my police work. I hate being in the dark…_

Videl walked out of the chamber, got her clothes, and walked towards the bathroom. She was feeling a lot of emotions. Anger, rage, denial, sorrow, sadness.

After changing, she walked back out and saw Gohan playing with Trunks. It appeared that Trunks was drawing some sort of picture of Goten, Gohan, and himself.

"I am sick of drawing, I want to train!" Trunks whined.

"Kiddo, I don't feel like training today, maybe next time." Gohan said. Gohan put up a fake smile, when in fact he was feeling a lot of the same emotions Videl was.

"When are you going to teach me how to fly? Dad won't teach me!" Trunks asked.

Gohan saw Videl standing there with her hands on her hips wondering what Trunks just said.

"Next time you come to my house. Goten wants to learn also." Gohan said.

"Cool! I am going go up and get some more toys!" Trunks chirped and ran so fast, Videl couldn't even see.

"Listen Gohan, I am sorry." Videl said.

"No, I am sorry. I know how much fighting means to you." Gohan said.

"No, no, no! I shouldn't have taken it so far." Videl said.

"Don't worry about it." Gohan brushed it off as if it was nothing.

"So Gohan, what did you mean by fly?"

"Oh you know. When you are in the mountains you like to get some… uhh… hang gliders and to sailing in the wind heh heh heh…" Gohan stammered.

"Right…" Videl said in disbelief. _I am not going to press him on that for now…_

*Ding dong*

Videl and Gohan looked up. "Hey Gohan! Can you get that?" Bulma said form the kitchen. Gohan got up followed by Videl. Gohan opened the door.

"Mom! Goten! I thought you weren't coming for another hour!" Gohan

"Oh no son, I heard the weather was horrible for flying the plane, so I got an early start but it didn't turn out so bad." Chi Chi explained.

"Big Brother!" Goten chirped and went over to jump into Gohan's arms.

"Hey squirt! How was the ride?" Gohan asked.

"It was fun but long! I never get to fly in one of those things!" Goten squeaked.

"It's an airplane Goten. Glad that you two are here mom! Bulma's in the kitchen." Gohan explained.

"Videl sweetheart, it's wonderful to see you again!" Chi Chi said.

"Glad to see you too Chi Chi." Videl said.

---------

A/N- Well this chappy was a little more drama than I intended for. It also didn't cover much of Videl's visit which I was hoping for. Oh well, guess we will expand that into next chapter, or even the one after that. Thanks again for all the reviews, and I hope you are enjoying my story.

Reviewers…

A-man- Umm, thanks? I am quite aware that my grammar isn't very good. Well how about explaining what you like and dislike about the plot because I'd like to know. I am a very rational person so there is no need to review under anon reviewing if you have an account. I won't take it as rude or have anything against you if you for some reason flame me rather than give me constructive criticism. That is the reason I have anon reviewing because some people fear about telling me my writing issues not under some alias. Again feel free to point out flaws.

Aaron Leach- Thanks, hope you liked this one too!

UltimateGohan42- Thanks for the tip. So far, there has been little school interaction. I hope to include more of school life in the later chapters. That's where a lot of the torture will come in.

Crackabad- Lol, well you know what happens when a couple has secret feelings for each other. I guess they are going to both take their dear sweet time on figuring out their feelings for each other. Thanks for reviewing

Angel-angel- Hehe, well Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, perhaps Dende, Master Rochi, and 18 will probably make appearances later when the torture really gets underway. Thanks for reviewing!

Ludy- Thanks for the tips. I will try to avoid this in the coming chapters. I didn't notice. The fact that Videl is trying to deny these feelings may result in her temporarily forgetting certain things about dear ole Gohan. Please, please, please! Tell me if I continue, because I often repeat mistakes even though I try to watch out for them. Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!


	7. Absolute Trust

A/N- Enjoy, note to reviewers at bottom.

Ch 7- Absolute Trust

Dinner went pretty well with all things considered. Vegeta ate then left immediately to get back to his ever so important training. Goten and Trunks went upstairs to Trunks's room to play. Gohan, Videl, Chi Chi, and Bulma were chatting it up in the kitchen.

Being teenagers, Gohan and Videl could only handle so much parent talk, so both left the kitchen to go to the family room. The room was very spacious just like every room in Capsule Corp. Videl watched Gohan sit on the oversized couch in front of a huge TV. Videl's eye caught the book on the end table which said 'memories.' She picked up the book and then sat down on the couch.

"That book right there has some old pictures of my friends and family… I don't think we should go through it…" Gohan said as memories of his father flooded his mind. Gohan leaned back in the couch and yawned. It had been a long day for him and he didn't even get started on his homework yet.

"Tired Gohan?" Videl asked as she opened the book.

"A little, but I am fine." Gohan said. _I think mom took out all the pictures when I was a super saiyan. I hope… _Gohan gulped as he looked to see what the first picture was. It was a picture of Goku and his friends at their first world Tournament.

"That is dad and his friends when they were younger." Gohan said. It was then Gohan realized his rather c0lose proximity towards Videl. It was in fact making Gohan quite nervous. _Doesn't she realize she's practically leaning against me? It's just… just… Ugh, I don't know…_

Gohan put those thoughts in the back of his head and went back to looking through old pictures. Videl flipped to the next picture which was of Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo during the Cell era.

Gohan's eyes enlarged several times than they should be. _Oh crap! I didn't know we had pictures of Piccolo in there!_

"Gohan, who on earth, better question what on earth is that!?" Videl asked with surprise.  
She stared wide eyed for a moment. _Wait, I have seen that thing before…_ Videl thought for a minute then she realized. "Wait, is that King Piccolo!?"

Gohan snatched the book from her. "That's why I didn't want to go through it!" Gohan said in somewhat of a harsh tone. _Dang it Bulma! I though you took out all the pictures that were suspicious!_

"Gohan tell me, was that really King Piccolo? Didn't your dad kill him? Why are you two standing next to him smiling!?" Videl said getting angrier.

"Some things are best left unsaid" was all Gohan could say.

"Well certainly not this. That King Piccolo was a horrible person! Why on earth were you in the same picture?" Videl asked. She frowned. _Here we go, another lie…_

Gohan just remained silent. He didn't know what to do. Piccolo did become one of the good guys, but there was little history after that last martial arts tournament.

"Gohan tell me. I am very interested in King Piccolo and his reign of terror. There are so many unanswered questions and I think you know them! Tell me now. Why is in this pic?" Videl pressed on for more details but Gohan remained quiet.

_Why isn't he telling me? That's all that surrounds him. Mysteries. Every time I think I figure out something, another mystery comes out of nowhere. _Videl used her evil glare of death on poor Gohan who was actually quite resilient to its piercing effect. "Gohan, if you don't tell me about this, I will tell everybody that you know the Great Bulma Briefs. How does that sound?" Videl said. _I know it's harsh, but I deserve to know._

All that could be heard was Chi Chi and Bulma talking in the kitchen very faintly. The house was so huge, there was privacy no matter where you went. Silence continued to fill the air as Videl began to get angry.

"Gohan you better tell me or…" Videl said but was interrupted.

"Tell you what!? What makes you think you can handle the truth? Why should I tell you? That's fine, tell everybody about me knowing Bulma. See if I care. What's depressing about this situation is that all you ever do is press secrets out of me!" Gohan said back in a cruel tone.

Videl remained her posture and began to frown. "Gohan, I work for the police and I constantly have to talk to criminals and get information out of them. That is why I hate secrets. It is just like Saiyaman. All he does is hide secrets. How can I trust him if he is hiding secrets?" Videl said. Both of them were now leaning on their own side of the couch both angry with each other.

"Everybody deserves to have some secrets…" Gohan said in a more calm town.

"Why? Anybody that holds secrets is lying to me." Videl claimed.

"So I am a liar now?" Gohan asked.

"There is a lot about you that is very mysterious. I never have friends that are not willing to open up to me. You are a first." Videl said.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Gohan stated.

"Why, because it's uncomfortable?" Videl asked.

"Among things, yes. I… I just don't want to talk about it anymore…" Gohan said.

"Very well Gohan, but mark my words, I will figure you out." Videl said as her frown eased.

Gohan just remained silent. _She will never stop._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Two months later, Gohan, Eresa, and Sharpner became closer friends but Videl was actually keeping her distance not liking the fact that she wasn't learning more about Gohan's secrets. Videl continued to press information out, but Gohan became tighter because he didn't like where it was headed. If he wasn't carful, Videl may figure him out, and he thought that she wasn't ready for it yet.

"Where are we going again?" Gohan asked as he saw the flurries of snow coming at the window at high speed. He hadn't really meant to get caught up having to see a movie with his friends. He wanted to be at home training, but because his mother insisted that her son had some social life at school, he had to go.

"We are going back to Videl's to talk and what not. Oh that's right, you haven't been to her house have you Gohan?" Eresa asked.

"Yeah…." _And I don't really want to go. How on earth did I befriend the daughter of a man that supposedly killed Cell? _

"It's huge! There is so much privacy! We can go to Videl's room and like talk and stuff!" Eresa chirped as they flew towards Videl's house.

"I thought we were just going to watch a movie and then go home!" Gohan whined. He had already seen the movie, and was ready to go home.

"Nonsense Gohan. Last time you didn't come with us back to Videl's. This time you are coming! It will be fun!" Eresa said to Gohan.

_That's right; he didn't come back to my house before? Anybody would jump to be invited to my house. That's pretty strange… _Videl thought. She had never met anybody as unusual and interesting as Gohan. It was almost as if he treated her like any normal person. That never happened with her, but she did enjoy it. _Maybe it's because he knows more important people than me._ Videl thought as she continued to fly faster towards her house.

"Well, ok… But I can't stay to late…" Gohan pleaded as he sat in the back of the plane with Sharpner. _Ugh, these planes are so slow… _

After about ten minutes, Videl finally landed her plane in the front of the Satan Mansion. Videl hopped out of the plane, followed by Eresa, Sharpner, and then Gohan. Videl then decapsulized her plane and began to walk to the front door.

"Wow, this place is huge…" Gohan said as he looked up at the many stories the mansion had. It appeared that each room had its own large window as tress surrounded the property with a very green perfectly cut grass.

"Yeah, just wait till you get inside!" Eresa said happily. The four went through the oversized front door.

"Gohan wait here. My dad really doesn't like it if I bring boys into the house unless he meets them." Videl said and rolled her eyes at how stupid that rule was.

"Dad! Gohan's here, remember the classmate I told you about!?" Videl yelled. After just seconds, Mr. Satan came walking down the stairs in a tee-shirt and pants.

Mr. Satan walked down eyeing the new kid. He wasn't fond that Videl brought home new people but was interested in her friends.

"So you are Gohan?" Mr. Satan asked. He continued to eye the young man. _Why does he look so familiar?_ Mr. Satan thought.

Gohan watched Mr. Satan eye him like a piece of meat as Gohan began to get nervous. He really didn't want him to remember who he was. Gohan stood there as the two shook hands.

Out of nowhere, Mr. Satan's eyes enlarged tenfold. Now he was the one getting nervous. "Hey, kid, ummm you would happen to be…" Mr. Satan said but didn't finish his sentence.

Gohan immediately knew that he had made the connection. Mr. Satan continued to stare at the new kid wide eyed. _There is no way. No way. This must be the different kid. _Mr. Satan cooled off finally coming to a conclusion. He took deep breaths to calm himself. "Nice to meet you kid. Don't try any funny business with my daughter." Mr. Satan finally said.

"Dad! Gohan isn't like that!" Videl said with a blush to her cheeks.

"That's what you said about the last boy. The only guy friend that you have that I trust is Sharpner here." Mr. Satan said.

"Dad! Stop. Gohan is a perfectly _trustworthy _person" Videl forced out of her mouth. She absolutely hated the fact that Gohan was holding secrets yet liked him at the same time, but she hated more the fact that her dad was a complete asshole sometimes.

"Ok Videl, you have fun with your friends then. I am going out for a bit." Mr. Satan said as he grabbed a coat on hanging rack and headed outside.

"Man, he always does that Gohan. Sorry about that." Videl said but her eye itched. _It was a little different this time. Why was dad so nervous for that brief moment?_

"Hey, let's show Gohan your room!" Eresa said cheerfully as she ran up stairs followed by a grumpy Videl.

"I would rather not, but ok…" Videl murmured.

Once arriving to Videl's room, Gohan first noticed how simple yet large it was except her desk which was very messy. There was a large sofa with a huge TV against the wall with large French windows leading to a balcony.

"Here's my room…" Videl muttered.

"Wow, it's huge, lot bigger than my room, as you know." Gohan said not realizing what he said.

"What do you mean, you know? Was Videl at your house?" Sharpner asked.

Videl rolled her eyes. _Just great…_ "Yes, Gohan invited me for dinner a week or so after school started." Gohan was surprised but realized he was the one that just let out that information.

Gohan walked over to her desk and saw that there several images of Saiyaman taped to her wall above her desk. _Why does she have all those picture of me? Does she really want to find out that badly? Better play dumb…_

"Why do you have all those pictures of Saiyaman?" Gohan asked as he eyed the pictures. There was one picture that was caught by what appeared to be an amateur photographer of him not noticing the cameraman.

"C'mon Gohan, you have known me long enough that I can't stand that fool!" Videl said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Gohan then looked down on her desk and noticed a book left open. He saw the two pages which had pictures of him fighting Cell, and a picture of the mysterious warriors watching from the cliff near the Cell games ring. Gohan's eyes enlarged. _What on earth? Why would she have these pictures? Where did they come from?_

"Hey Gohan! Don't look at that!" Videl said closing the book.

"Were those the people at the Cell games? Why do you have pictures of them?" Gohan asked. Now he was very curious.

"Videl! You still have that book!?" Eresa said and frowned. "I thought you were finally over it! They came and went just like that. There is no way you can find those fighters."

"You wouldn't understand Eresa. There was never any evidence that my father destroyed Cell! I do not doubt him. I just want to know how he did it! Is that too much to ask?" Videl said annoyed.

"It certainly sounds like you doubt him 'Del" Sharpner said.

"Don't call me that… No, I know he killed Cell, but you know me, I hate it when things aren't explained just like that Saiyaman." Videl acknowledged. _I should ask Gohan about this. I know he was in the same picture as Piccolo who was at the Cell games, I think. There is some weird connection there, and I want to find out! _

All of a sudden Eresa's phone ringed.

"Mom?" Eresa said.

"Do I have to?" Eresa's face turned sad.

"Fine." Eresa said and hung up.

"Mom says I have to be home to babysit my little sister." Eresa said.

"Don't worry about it, I will take you home sweetie" Sharpner said. Eresa smiled.

"Thanks Sharpie! Gohan do you have a ride home?" Eresa asked.

"I will manage. I have a way home." Gohan said and then sat down on the couch. He was truly exhausted. It had been a long day.

"Ok, see you later Videl!" Eresa said as Sharpner and Eresa left the room.

"Guess it's just you and me now, eh Gohan?" Videl asked. _Perfect. _Videl took a seat next to him and turned on the TV.

"You're not going to interrogate me all night long, are you?" Gohan asked having the courage finally.

"Maybe…" Videl said and then smirked.

Gohan was actually getting really sleepy. He yawned and watched what was on TV. There was nothing special on. It must have been 9:00 PM already, and the darkness of the room wasn't helping.

"Gohan, do you mind if I ask just one measly question?" Videl asked.

Gohan sighed, but shook his head up and down. "Yes?" he said.

"Gohan, can you please tell me the truth about Piccolo?" Videl asked with a glimmer in her eyes.

Gohan sighed again and closed his eyes. _I don't know if she can handle it but she seems to be ok knowing my dad is Goku. I wonder if she will stop interrogating me if I answer this one question._

"Yes, I know Piccolo, or King Piccolo as you know him. He was once an evil person but fought alongside my dad and me recently. He also was my first teacher." Gohan said remembering his first day with his sensei.

_Hmm. So that confirms that but I still need to confirm that Piccolo was indeed at the Cell games. If I can confirm that, then Gohan is the only path to unlocking the truth about the Cell games. But how do I ask a question like that? _"Oh" she finally said. "This is the same person as King Piccolo who terrorized earth ages ago?" She said a minute later.

"He is incredibly strong. Yes he is the same King Piccolo, and what I have learned is that people do change over time. He turned from an evil tyrant into person who is willing to sacrifice his life for planet earth" Gohan said.

_Does that mean he fought during the Cell games? _"Did he fight in the Cell games?" she asked.

Gohan became alert again surprised that she made the connection. Gohan sighed and continued his silence not knowing how to answer that question. _Maybe she deserves to know the truth. Why do I have to be one to go through this? What will happen if she finds out? I just don't know anymore._ Another minute of silence went by.

"You can tell me Gohan." Videl whispered. "I won't tell a soul…" she added on.

_Fine… _"Yes he was at the Cell games…." Gohan said softly.

_It is true… That only opens up more questions. Why does it always open up more questions. _Videl thought in silence.

Another five minutes went by without any sound just the TV which was quiet enough. Gohan opened his eyes slowly realizing that he was way too tired. Gohan thought and thought, then finally came to a conclusion.

Videl remained silent. _So Gohan is strong, and is Goku's son. He knows King Piccolo, and knows the Briefs. Are they all connected? What can I make of this?_

"Can you tell me what really happened at the Cell games? How did my dad really kill Cell? I know it wasn't with one of his dynamite punches…" Videl said softly as she leaned in the couch more.

Gohan's eyes narrowed as he looked up. _Why? Why does it have to be this way… Fine… _

"You promise not to tell a soul?" Gohan asked.

"Yes" Videl said and turned her head towards him. Gohan leaned back into the couch resting his head on the top of the couch.

"Do you think it was possible your dad didn't defeat Cell?" Gohan asked.

Videl was caught by surprise. She wasn't expecting this question. She was expecting an answer but she wasn't mad in the least bit. She was actually intrigued by Gohan's question. _Did he know I had doubts about my father? I have never told a soul, yet he knows… How?_

"I don't think it's possible that he didn't defeat Cell, I am sure it was one of those fighters… like Piccolo…" Videl said.

_Alright. She deserves to know… _"It wasn't your father." Gohan said.

"You sure?" Videl asked even though she knew her father must have been a fake. But society told her otherwise.

"Yes" Gohan said. He then whispered, "because I was there…" Gohan said softly.

Videl had the look of surprise. "You were there? I was only twelve when the Cell games happened. How could it be possible that you were….." She said then stopped in midsentence. _The delivery boy…_

"Wait, that would mean… You were the delivery boy? Is this true Gohan?" Videl asked. She couldn't even believe it was possible. _That would mean he knows all those light tricks are the same that… that… that Saiyaman does… _

"Oh kami Gohan…. Please tell me it isn't true, you are NOT Saiyaman" Videl said a bit louder alerting Gohan restful relaxation.

"Sorry Videl, but I am afraid I am…" Gohan said

Videl looked astonished. "Stop those ridiculous dances, I can't stand them…" was all she said.

Gohan looked up surprised. He expected something along the lines as "What!?" or "How dare you Gohan!" But, nothing, just a smart remark.

"That's it? You are not surprised?" Gohan asked finally surprised.

"What am I suppose to say? I was expecting something like this, but not this magnitude, just never thought it could be true. I always thought that something like this was possible… But it was in the back of my mind all this time…" Videl said.

"So you were the delivery boy…. So who did kill Cell if my dad didn't?" Videl asked.

"Me." Gohan said.

_I don't know why, but I believe it… _"So I'm talking to a living legend…" Videl stated more than asked.

Gohan just smiled. "I think I am going to shut my eyes for a little bit." Gohan said. Videl shut her eyes also. The two curled up on the couch and shut their eyes.

_I can't believe I just told her this… I don't want to even think right now. I just want to rest. I feel so at home, so at heart, so happy right now. In the end, she deserves to know… _

Two hours later, Gohan opened his eyes, desiring sleep, yet not being able to because he was on a couch. _Where am I?_

Gohan cracked one eye, and saw that there was an enormous TV flickering as each scene changed on the show. There was no volume. Gohan then looked and saw Videl sleeping right beside her on the tiny little sofa. She moaned and cracked an eye.

"Go-Go-han? Sleep with me tonight…" Videl whispered. Gohan complied, picked her up, and set her on the large bed. Gohan threw over a fleece blanket and also curled up on the bed. He grabbed the remote next to the bed and turned off the TV. He fell asleep within seconds with Videl already asleep and dreaming.

The next morning came with birds chirping. The birds were in a tree and the French windows were cracked. Gohan awoke in an unfamiliar place. He moved a little, but realized that there was something on top of him. More like someone.

Gohan looked down to see Videl snuggling up against him. _Wait what? Is this some weird dream?_

Videl began to stir, and cracked open an eye. She then realized that she was sleeping on someone. _What? Who on earth… Oh great…_

"Gohan, what are you doing here in my bed?" Videl asked.

"What? You don't remember? Remember last night?" Gohan asked.

It all came back flooding her mind. The memories. Gohan, Saiyaman, Cell. It was way too early for her to think.

It was then Gohan came to his senses. _Oh crap, I didn't come home last night._ "Oh no!!! Mom is going to kill me! She doesn't know where I am!" Gohan said worryingly and jumped out of bed.

"If dad caught me, I am in big trouble…" Videl said in an ominous tone and crawled out of bed.

"I need to get home right away!" Gohan said. He was running around the room in circles now not knowing what to do.

"Gohan calm down! NOW! First of all if dad catches us, he will ground me for life. I know you have to go, but if dad is in the kitchen, he will see you come down the stairs!" Videl said.

"What do I do?" Gohan asked.

"You could fly out the window Mr. Saiyaman…" Videl said. _He can be so dumb sometimes. Yet that is exactly why I like him._

"Oh yeah…" Gohan said. He was about to fly out, but stopped. "Wait…. I left my coat on the rack down stairs by the door…"

"Don't worry, dad probably thinks you forgot it. I will quickly grab it." Videl said.

She rushed downstairs still in yesterday's clothes. Once getting down at the bottom of the stairs, she grabbed the brown coat hanging near the door. She was about to go upstairs when she saw her dad was blocking her.

"We have a lot to talk about Videl. I want to talk to this Gohan person also. I saw you two sleeping together when I went to see if you were awake earlier…" Mr. Satan said threateningly. His facial expression was of anger, betrayal, almost hatred.

"Dad, it's not what you think!" Videl pleaded.

"I don't care. Bring this Gohan down right now." Mr. Satan said with anger.

_Crap. I knew this would happen! _Videl walked upstairs not looking back. She was terrified. She didn't know what would happen to her now.

She began to tear wondering what her fate was. She came back in the room almost crying. Gohan took note of this immediately.

"Videl, what's wrong?" Gohan asked caringly.

She wiped her tears. "Dad wants to talk to you and me. My life is over now… Sorry Gohan…" Videl said.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." Gohan said and embraced Videl in a hug. She immediately rested her head on his shoulders still tearing. She didn't know what was going to happen. She was afraid. Videl, afraid.

"Let's do this together." Gohan said and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Videl said.

"I… I… I just wanted to say I…" Videl was at a loss of words. _Love you._

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine…" Gohan assured as he continued to walk. Videl was right behind him almost using him as a shield from her dad.

Gohan walked downstairs at normal pace, expecting the worse. He could see Mr. Satan at the bottom stomping his feet in anger.

"Boy! How dare you! I specifically said not to try anything with my daughter! What do you do, go behind my back screwing her?" Mr. Satan yelled.

Gohan kept his ground not budging. "That is a lot coming from a liar to this world." Gohan said sternly.

"What!? How dare you! I should kill you just like I did Cell for harming my daughter!" Mr. Satan said. Videl remained behind Gohan feeling safer and more trustworthy with Gohan at the moment.

"You lied to the world, but you had the gall to lie to your daughter? What type of father are you?" Gohan yelled back.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Mr. Satan said almost disgusted.

_He believes in his own lies. _"Cell… does it ring any bells?" Gohan said.

"How would you know? You weren't even there! You have no idea what happen. You're just a loser kid who slept with my daughter!" Mr. Satan said annoyed.

"Videl is coming home with me today." Gohan said sternly.

"I am her father. You should be locked up forever for harming my daughter. You're just as bad as Cell was. She will NOT be going to your slut house," Mr. Satan said.

"You would know. Don't you remember who really killed Cell?" Gohan asked.

Mr. Satan's eyes began to enlarge. The truth was out. Gohan was willing to rescue Videl out of this mess and risk his fate. _NO! NO! NO! I will not believe it. He can't be the delivery boy! No way in hell. It can't be true. It just can't be._

"Listen _Champ_, Videl is staying at my place this weekend. When you cool down, call my number." Gohan wrote it down on the note pad by the door, and walked out with Videl following.

Mr. Satan was to appalled, surprised, angry to even think straight. Gohan shut the door behind him.

"Gohan...." Videl said.

"Don't worry. Your father will come around. Just give him some time. Let's go home…" Gohan said and picked her up bridal style and flew.

A/N- Thanks for reading again. Man so much for the "humorous torture." This story is turning more into a drama, hurt, friendship, romance, and less of a humor, torture, romance. Oh well… Guess, that will be some other story. I hope to include more torture in the coming chapters. Gohan won't even know what hits him! Next chappie should be up in a week.

Reviewers…

Bardock Son of Goku- Thanks for reviewing. It's those small yet important reviews that keep me going! Hope you enjoyed this chappy.

Chas- Well… lol guess you got what you want hehe. There is more torture coming, I hope… Thanks for reviewing!

Hatake Kai- Hehehehe… Thanks. I didn't know I could write something that was cute. I hope you like this chappy. A bit different from the rest eh?

R- Reactions between those three are going to be a little unusual. I wanted to put it in there, even though it is unlikely to happen in reality but when it comes to Vegeat, anything can happen. I love his sense of humor. Sorry if it felt a little to occ to you. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Aaron Leach- Thanks! Hope you like this one

CraZy Blue MonKey- Hehe… Well… what can I say? Hope you liked this chappy!

A-Man- About the grammar thing. The only real way to increase my grammar proficiency is to continue to write. I feel the more you write, the better you get. It takes a significant amount of effort and time but I hope my grammar does improve. I think I am headed on the right track.

I was hoping that her character was already developed if you read or watched dragonball, but you are right in the end. Her character isn't full developed which I should have done way earlier but it's never too late. I was never good at developing characters, but I hope to get better at this. The first day Gohan and Videl meet, I feel that they already have a interesting connection. Whether it be from Cell, or just her attitude, it's very interesting to play with. I was hoping to add a little torture to this story, but that's somewhat backfiring. Hehe…

I am going to try to explain more about the surroundings, and I hope I did a little better in this chappy. I have never written for fun before writing fanfics. I have read here for quite some time, yet only began writing less than a year ago.

I am not quite sure what you mean when you say, "There really is no body to any of your convo's just conclusions." I am sorry, but can you elaborate more on that? Thanks.

"I am reading an outline of what the story actually is and not that actual story itself" I have always felt this way when I compare my writing with somebody much more advanced who writes dbz fanfics. I would even use that exact wording, an outline. I am really trying to improve on that. It's like there isn't enough ummmph. It's just some basic little thing that can be greatly improved with writing between the lines… I know what you are saying, but actually not writing in an outline format is much more difficult than it appears for me. Even when I read over, and over, I can't figure out where to place more _writing_.

If you are still reading my response, I have to greatly thank you for your time to make a very constructive review. I truly appreciate it. This response to your review is already reaching 500 words… I think I should stop… Thanks again! Hope you liked this chapter!


	8. It Happened

A/N- I am very sorry for this chapter came out so late. Life got in the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I left an A/N and a note to reviewers at the bottom.

Ch 8- It Happened

"Gohan!" Videl yelled barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Yeah?" Gohan said as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Can we land for a second!?" Videl yelled. Gohan stopped in mid air and began to descend to the ground. Gohan landed on the patchy grassy surface in the rolling hills half way from the Satan Mansion and Gohan's house.

"What is it Videl?" Gohan asked as Videl dried her tears.

"I think I should go back… I… I… I don't feel its right to just leave my father!" Videl said as her eyes got watery.

"Videl…" Gohan said softly. Gohan embraced Videl with a hug. She was having a very tough time dealing with the chaotic events that had just happened. "I think we need to give your dad a little time to relax. I gave him my number… He will call eventually, but please stay at my house for the next couple of days…" Gohan continued.

Videl looked up into the trees as the wind blew. She was in deep thought. A big change was about to happen in her life and she didn't know what to do. _I just hope dad forgives me for doing this. I think Gohan is right. He wouldn't steer me the wrong direction. _"I don't want to go back just yet…" Videl said as she sat down on the grass. It was chilly, but a nice brisk cool wind. She was wrapped up in a scarf and a nice long jacket.

"Sure…" Gohan said as he sat down also. Most of the leaves were off the trees and the mountains off in the distance had a dusting of snow on the top.

"Gohan, can you tell me more about your life?" Videl asked as she turned her head towards Gohan who was also lying down in the grass. It sheltered them from the wind.

Gohan thought for a moment._ She already knows almost everything, but one huge thing._ "Not right now… Later… I already have to explain to my mom why I didn't come home last night." Gohan said as he sat up. _I forgot all about that. What am I going to tell her?_

"What are you going to tell her?" Videl asked as she also sat up.

"That is a very good question. I don't even know what to say…" Gohan said.

"The truth?" Videl said almost sounding like a question.

"Maybe…" Gohan said. _She will freak out if I spent the night at a girls house… in the same bed…_

"Well, let's get going. I am kind of getting kind of cold too!" Videl said as she got on her feet. Gohan followed suit.

Once again, Gohan was flying in the air at incredible speeds carrying Videl with her. After about another five minutes, Gohan and Videl had made it to Gohan's house.

After Gohan landed, he began to tense up. "What am I going to do!?" Gohan whined at Videl while they were walking towards the front door.

Out of nowhere, Goten tackled his brother to the ground. "Brother!" the 7 year old chibi yelled. It was rare for Goten not to see his big brother for long stretches, that being over night.

"Hey there squirt!" Gohan said happily.

"Mom says that you are in big trouble!" Goten said with a mischief face. Gohan began to sweat. This is not going to be one of his better days.

"Yeah… I know…" Gohan said and peeled his brother off of his leg. "Big brother has a lot on his hands right now. I will play with you later."

"Mmkay!" Goten said and began to hop towards the stream.

"Well here goes nothing…" Gohan said. Gohan walked inside the house. Videl kept her distance wondering how things would play out.

The second Gohan stepped inside the house, he was greeted with his mother holding a heavy huge iron skillet.

"Umm mom, what are you doing with that skillet?" Gohan said nervously.

"Well, I was bringing it to the kitchen, but I now see that it can be used for more important things. GOHAN! Why didn't you come home last night!?" Chi Chi shrieked.

"Umm, mom I can explain!" Gohan pleaded.

"Well I hope so, for your sake!" Chi Chi said with anger.

"Umm, me and Videl were-" Gohan attempted to say but was interrupted.

"You mean your girlfriend!?" Chi Chi said with glimmer in her eyes.

"Mom! Videl is right there! Don't do that!" Gohan said pointing towards a red Videl.

Chi Chi turned her head and indeed saw Videl standing right there with a little red in the cheek. She was standing there just flabbergasted. She had witnessed a screaming Chi Chi just seconds ago and now she was happy again.

"Videl sweetie! How are you doing dear?" Chi Chi said happily.

"I'm pretty good, you?" Videl explained.

"Life is great, thanks for asking dear." Chi Chi said and turned back towards her eldest son. "We will talk about this later!" Chi Chi said in a quiet yet swift manner.

Gohan gulped and nodded his head up and down rapidly. "I actually have a serious question I want to ask you two…" Chi Chi went on.

That got both Gohan and Videls attention. They were now standing side by side waiting to hear what she had to say. "Yes mom?" Gohan asked.

"Well, now that you two are a couple, when can I expect some grandchildren running around the house? I'm not getting any younger now!" Chi Chi clarified.

Both Gohan and Videl began to feel heat rising towards their faces. "Mom! Where on earth did you get that idea!? We aren't a couple yet!" Gohan yelled back embarrassed.

"Yet?" Chi Chi asked.

It took a second for Gohan to realize what he had just said. _Yet_._ Oh crap…_ "Umm, well… umm…" Gohan stammered not knowing what to say. His face now resembled a tomato.

"What Gohan is trying to say is that we are a couple and hope to get married soon." Videl said. This resulted in Gohan looking at her as if she grew three heads.

"Whaaaaa?" Gohan said just surprised and embarrassed. _What on earth is she talking about…..!!!_

"That's wonderful news Gohan! I am so glad to know! I have to start the wedding plans!" Chi Chi said and rushed back into the kitchen.

Gohan watched her mother dance into the kitchen. "Umm, Videl what do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Relax Gohan, don't worry, it will keep her mind busy and she won't keep bugging you about us being a couple!" _And me…_ Videl said and thought.

"Do you realize what you have just done? You are now going to have to marry me! She is going to tell her friends and then I will never hear the end of it. She wasn't joking when she said that she would prepare the wedding plans!" Gohan said just petrified not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Your joking, right Gohan?" Videl said as she watched Gohan standing still not moving a muscle. "Gohan?"

"I'm afraid not…" Gohan said.

"Relax… she isn't going to do anything." Videl reassured.

Within seconds of saying that, Chi Chi came out of the kitchen with a very happy look on her face. "This is so great! Did you forget, Krillin's family and the briefs are coming over for lunch today! I can't wait to break the news!" Chi Chi said with a dreamy voice.

"Mom!" Gohan yelled nervously.

Videl stood there surprised. _She has got to be kidding... Can it be? Is she really going to make us get married? Does she really want grandchildren NOW? I have to think of something fast! _"Umm, Mrs. Son? We were hoping to keep it a secret…" Videl said with hope.

"Nonsense dear! This day is to wonderful not to share with family friends! I can see it now, a nice huge wedding with lots of food! I am practically a grandmother already!" Chi Chi said.

Videl looked at her and gulped. _Gohan is serious about his mother. Uh oh… What did I get myself into…? I hope Gohan isn't mad at me! I mean I kind of wouldn't mind it if I married Gohan. _Videl thought and almost had dreamy eyes. _Whoa, hold on Romeo… You don't even know if Gohan likes you that way… Ahh… I haven't even see any evidence of him liking me that way. I mean I have been such a douche to him. What am I going to do?_

"Umm, Videl? Mom is back in the kitchen." Gohan said still trying to cool his blush down.

"Gohan, I am so sorry. I didn't realize that your mother was serious! I thought I was trying to help!" Videl said.

"Umm, don't worry Videl… I think everything should work out just fine…" _I hope…_

_What is that suppose to mean? Ugh, you are so complicated Gohan… Which is why I like you so much. _"Are you sure?" Videl asked.

"Yes." Gohan said.

The rest of the morning went by pretty quickly. Videl held off any more questions about Gohan's life till later. She spent the rest of the day helping Chi Chi with the feast that she was creating. Videl also attempted to make sure Chi Chi didn't blurt out that Gohan and Videl were, well a couple. Time went by fast, and it was now approaching noon.

Videl had just come out of the bathroom feeling refreshed when she heard the doorbell ring. _Huh? Must be one of Chi Chi's friends._

"Videl honey! Can you get that? I have my arms full right this second!" Chi Chi yelled from the kitchen. Gohan was up in his room getting ready and who knew where Goten was.

Videl walked over to the door and opened it up and was greeted with a bright shiny ball of flaming fire in someone's hands.

"Vegeta! I swear if you actually blow down the door with one of those blasts, I will be sure that your gravity room goes to the dump!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta.

Vegeta quickly withdrew his energy when seeing what he had referred to in the past, _the bitch._ Bulma immediately ran over to greet Videl. She gave her a big hug. Videl gladly accepted. "Videl! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Well, well well! Who would have thought that Kakarot's brat would want you over at his house again. Interesting…" Vegeta said with a smirk.

Videl frowned. She had seen this same person, known as Vegeta, several times now."Who is this Kakarot you are referring to?" Videl asked.

"Just as delirious and ignorant as ever…" Vegeta said and walked inside the house bypassing Videl as if she were nothing.

"Videl, listen… I am sorry about that. He can be a real prick sometimes. We have all learned to ignore it, so please try to ignore that. He doesn't really mean it…" Bulma said trying to calm an angry Videl.

"Hey Videl! Do you know where Goten is!?" A small lavender haired boy chirped behind Bulma.

Videl''s facial features relaxed. "No idea kid, he's probably getting ready just like Gohan." Videl said.

Trunks ran inside and upstairs to find Goten. She then turend back to Bulma angry look. "I just think he should show more respect to the daughter of the man who saved-" Videl said and then stopped herself. _That isn't true anymore… It never was true. I need to stop using that as an excuse! After all these years…_ Videl thought leaving Bulma in the dark.

Bulma stared at Videl surprised wondering if what she was thinking was true. _Wait a second. Does she know? Did Gohan actually tell her? _"Did Gohan tell you?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah… He told me about what really happened at the Cell games… I am so sorry that my father lied like that…" Videl said.

"You were also lied to. You have nothing to be sorry about. It wasn't your fault." Bulma said.

"Yeah… Thanks…" Videl said and got out of the way so Bulma could get inside. It was a bit nippy outside anyways.

The next five minutes, Videl and Bulma were chatting it up talking about each other lives. It was a real treat for Videl.

Gohan came downstairs looking rather sharp and saw that Videl and Bulma were talking. "Bulma! How's it going?" Gohan asked.

"Life is pretty good. Just the usual." Bulma said.

"Well that's good." Gohan said.

That second, the doorbell rang again. This time Gohan went over to the door and answered it. Once opening the door, there stood Krillin and his family.

"Whoa Gohan! You've grown since I have last seen you!" Krillin said.

Videl stared at the door. _That's the great martial artist Krillin? Whoa, he's short…_ Videl thought.

"Gohan!" little Marron said and gave Gohan a big hug. "Are Trunks and Goten here!?" she asked.

"Yeah, probably upstairs in my room." Gohan replied.

18 just stood there with a smile. She was still just the same old 18. She was often times a bit stubborn but was definitely more human than Vegeta.

"It's nice to see you too 18." Gohan said.

"You too." 18 replied. 18 walked into the kitchen to chat it up with the ladies.

Krillin walked inside a bit more and noticed Videl. "Are you Videl?" Krillin asked.

_Where are my manners? _"Oh, I'm sorry. Videl, this is Krillin an old bud of my father and I. Krillin this is Videl. I go to school with her." Gohan replied.

"So you are the Videl I have heard so much about!" Krillin said and shook her hand.

"Yeah that's me... You are the Krillin that competed with Goku in the martial arts tournament, right?" Videl asked.

"Yep, that's me. Those were the good old days…" Krillin said while thinking about all the fun times he had with Goku. He then thought about the Cell games, and his last few minutes with Goku. Then it hit him. "Wait, are you the daughter of Mr. Satan?"

Videl sighed. "Yeah, that's me." She turned to Gohan who had a smile on his face.

Krillin got a little nervous but decided to keep the conversation going. "Well then, interesting. How did you and Gohan meet?"

"At school. We have all of our classes together." Videl responded.

Krillin took of his sweater and hung it on the hanging rack. He then saw Vegeta leaning up against a wall in the back corner. Krillin decided to do the unthinkable.

"So umm, hey Vegeta, how are you?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta let out a grunt. "Why would you care baldy?"

Krillin began to sweat. "Just curious…"

"Feh, why I was forced to come here I don't know… I should be training!" Vegeta yelled.

Krillin smirked and said, "So Bulma forced you, really now Vegeta…"

Vegeta let out another grunt and realized his mistake. "She didn't force me but threatened me to go and if I didn't I would have no food for a month!" Vegeta yelled as his hand gripped his hands as if ready to punch something. After a second, Vegeta calmed down and went into the kitchen to hopefully get some food.

Lunch was pretty successful with minor embarrassments. Chi Chi announced the news at the lunch table which made Videl and Gohan's situation a bit more awkward. After lunch Videl and Gohan decided to grab their coats and get a little privacy to hopefully fix the situation that Chi Chi put them in.

Vegeta watched the two bratlings, as he called them, run outside to play. Krillin had just finished talking to Goten and Trunks and was now forced to either go back into the kitchen to chat it up with the ladies or somehow converse with Vegeta.

"Woman!" Vegeta yelled into the kitchen.

Bulma came out of the kitchen with a frown on her face. "Yes… Vegeta?"

"I'm sick of wasting my time. I am going back to do something worthy of my time like train." Vegeta said.

"No you will not! We will fly home in my capsule plane as a family with Goten when we leave!" Bulma said in a heightened voice.

"With two brats!? This is a waste of my time…" Vegeta said.

"You will not leave! Go spar with Krillin or something!" Bulma said flying her hands in the air as she went back into the kitchen.

Krillin looked at Bulma as if she was crazy as she walked back into the kitchen to join 18 and Chi Chi. Vegeta turned to Krillin and smirked. "You heard the woman. Anything would be better than this! Spar. Outside. Now Baldy!" Vegeta said as he slammed the door open and walked outside.

Krillin looked at the situation he was in. _I knew I shouldn't have come today. Why did I have to reschedule that doctor's appointment!? I am soooo dead._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Videl and Gohan were making their way to the lake within ten minutes. "I hope you're not too cold… Growing up in the mountains, I have gotten used to this weather…" Gohan said as they walked up.

"Nope, all bundled up here…" Videl said. She had her scarf wrapped around her neck.

After a few minutes of silent walking, the two made it to the lake. "Wow, it's already beginning to freeze over. That's much earlier than last year. Sometimes Goten and I will slide on the ice in the dead of winter." Gohan said to strike a conversation.

"It's so beautiful up here… You are so lucky to live here yet you can make it to the city within minutes…" Videl said.

"Yeah, it's nice but it does get a bit too cold for me in the winter, just a little." Gohan added.

Videl spotted a large boulder and decided to sit on it and watch the tiny ripples in the clear water with a thin ice cap beginning to build. Thankfully there was almost no breeze therefore it didn't feel too cold.

"So Gohan, how exactly did you finish off Cell?" Videl asked.

"With one of those blasts your father says were fake. It took a long time to finally kill him." Gohan said as he sat down on the rock beside Videl.

"I guess I should have known you didn't want any credit for what you did." Videl murmured.

"Yeah… Actually it was a good thing that your father took the credit. It allows me to live a somewhat normal life." Gohan said.

"Yeah, I can imagine that…" Videl said.

Later that night, everybody had left leaving Gohan, Chi Chi and Videl. Goten had gone back with Bulma to sleep over at Chi Chi's request. She needed the rest. It had actually begun to snow lightly. The fire was lit in the living room to keep the house warm while Chi Chi had gone to sleep early after a long day. Goten had also fallen asleep.

Gohan and Videl watched the sparks fly in the fire as the snow continued to fall. Gohan shifted into the couch to get into a more comfortable position.

"So Gohan… anything else I should know about you? I mean you defeated Cell and have lived to fight." Videl asked.

_Should I tell her about everything? I just don't know. She doesn't know about the saiyans yet, but would she be able to handle that? _Gohan had yet to respond just thinking of the possibilities that may happen if he tells the truth about his heritage.

Videl looked at Gohan in shock. "So that means yes there is more about you…" She sighed surprised that there was more to Gohan's life.

Gohan also sighed not sure what to say. "Yes… there is more…" Gohan said slowly.

"Are you going to tell me?" Videl asked.

"Yes…" Gohan said. "But! This is going to be a bigger shock than me defeating Cell…"

Videl looked at Gohan as if he grew ten heads. _What? That's impossible!_ "Gohan you're not serious are you?"

"Videl, this last big secret of mine will tell me something about _us_. I really don't know what the outcome is going to be…" Gohan said.

Videl frowned. "Gohan, there is nothing that is going to break our friendship. Nothing at all… You hear that?" Videl said as she turned her body towards Gohan in anticipation.

"Very well…" Gohan said.

Videl had her ears wide open. Gohan looked her in the eye.

"I'm not exactly Human. As you could probably tell, my fighting skill is out of this world. I come from a race far away from earth known as the saiyans." Gohan said as she watched Videl stare at him in what he could tell as disbelief.

Videl at first was in disbelief but then realized that there is no way Gohan would be lying. " Gohan…" Videl said softly.

Gohan thought that she was in disbelief. He had expected something of that nature. "Listen Videl… I know you probably don't believe me and you must think I'm crazy, but I could prove to you… Just not tonight…" Gohan said as he bit his lip. He wasn't sure what the outcome would be after telling her.

"I- I-…" Videl looked at Gohan awestruck not sure what to feel. Part of her wanted to not believe him and think he was crazy, but the other part trusted him completely. She began to think that it was true. Everything just seemed to fall in place, Cell, the Saiyans, Gohan's uncle, Gohan's father.

"Listen Videl… I don't think you were ready… I think that-" Gohan said but was interrupted.

"No Gohan! I believe you!" Videl said almost angry.

Gohan jumped a little back not expecting that response. "So does that mean we are still friends?" Gohan asked stupidly.

Videl punched Gohan in the arm playfully. "Of course we are still friends! In fact…" Videl said but stopped.

"In fact what?" Gohan asked.

"I- I-" Videl said but then decided to do something drastic. _Well if he doesn't like me, then so be it. I would rather known the truth than to live like this the rest of my life…_

Out of nowhere, Videl crushed her lips against Gohan's with such ferocity, Gohan went flying back on the couch. Gohan's eyes enlarged tenfold as he felt Videl's lips pressed against his lips. Gohan was too shocked to even know what to do. The mountain boy let his body take control as he opened his mouth. Videl moaned finally receiving what she had always wanted even though she didn't truly know until now.

Gohan wrapped one arm around Videl's back and the other on her head to increase proximity. Videl could hardly believe that Gohan was returning the kiss with the same passion. She couldn't be happier. The kiss turned into a much calmer, less ferocious than the beginning.

After what seemed to be several minutes, both needed air. Videl lifted herself up as she stared in Gohan's eyes feeling blissful. She felt like she was in heaven. Nothing could be better in this world than this very moment. Gohan too was sharing these emotions wishing that this day would come and never end.

The two continued to stare into their eyes for a minute and then both went down to kiss each other again but this time Gohan initiated it. They both desired something more, something that would involve the rest of their lives. After many minutes of soft kissing, the two continued to lie listening to the crackling fire.

The only thought on their minds were each other as the both layed together to increase body heat. Gohan grabbed a fleece cover lying on the back of the couch with one hand and threw it over their bodies. Videl continued to lie on Gohan hoping that this night would never end.

After many minutes of continuous kissing, Videl broke it. "I love you Gohan," Videl whispered in Gohan's ear. Gohan smiled. "I love you too."

A/N- Well… I guess that is it? I don't know. I may do one more chapter to make it a little funny at the end involving school life that next Monday, but I am not sure. I am finding myself extremely busy lately. Thanks so much for reading, and for now I will leave the fanfic as "incomplete." Thanks everybody for the reviews, I couldn't have done this without you.

Many have said that this fic is way too fast and that Gohan is way to revealing. After reading it, I couldn't agree more. Just the way it comes out when I write… I am still learning, I hope.

Reviewers….

Zachary Andrews- Thanks for the review! Hope you find this chapter fulfilling what you want to see.

Tested Faythe- Thanks so much for the review… I appreciate the honest opinion. Gohan seems to click with Videl in many ways, and perhaps I should have elaborated a bit more on that. Now that I read it, you are right. Gohan is way too trusting in this story. I tried to leave some time until Gohan told her everything, but you are right. Only after a month or so in school, Gohan trusts this girl with everything. Perhaps I should have made this story over a year, but I like to focus on one period of time. I find it hard to skip big chunks of time, especially in a romance. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter…

Shiva- Thanks! Hope you like this one.

Chas- Lol… I don't know about adding Piccolo in the story. BUT!!! I plan on making a more humorous story soon with Videl and Gohan. This story had some humor in it, but it turned into a little bit of a drama too. I want to make another story with much more of Gohan's school life spanning over a much longer time. Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you like this chappy.

Hatake Kai- This entire story seems "rushed." I have a hard time keeping it sloooooow. Thanks so much for the review, and I hope you like this chappy!

Wolken- Thanks! I agree… Fast…

Crackabad- Hahahaha, yes the fun really begins. I hope you like this one! Thanks so much for all the reviews…

Bardock son of Gohan- hehe… Here I am beginning to write Goku again. How is that suppose to work? Son of Gohan? Hehehe… Thanks so much for the reviews.

UltimateGohan42- Thanks! Gohan and Videl were in such a relaxed location, I feel that Gohan let it all go. He needed somebody to talk to, a normal person almost… In any normal circumstance, such as the middle of the day… I feel that Gohan wouldn't have said his secrets… Hope you liked this chappy.

Aaron Leach- Thanks, hope you like this one!

Tommyhtc- Just like many have mentioned, yes Gohan is much more revealing than in the series and many other fanfics. I don't know… Just the way it came out. I agree with you 100%. Next G/V I do won't be sooooo revealing.


	9. Our Future

A/N- Just a small chapter to end a story I had so much fun writing. I can't wait to start my next G/V however it's going to be a while. In the meantime I am going to work on my other ideas I that have been floating in my head.

Ch 9- Our Future

_*Knock*_

_*Knock*_

Videl stood there with Gohan in the brisk cold wind both wrapped up in a scarf and jacket in front of the huge Satan Mansion. After a few minutes, the door finally opened revealing Mr. Satan.

"Sweatpea!" Mr. Satan squealed and hugged her only daughter. Mr. Satan saw Gohan standing there looking at the situation.

"Hey there," Mr. Satan said directed to Gohan.

"You aren't mad at me anymore?" Gohan asked somewhat surprised.

"No, and I am sorry about how I blew up at both of you. I didn't realize you two were so close…" Mr. Satan said.

"We didn't realize until recently" Videl said.

"Yeah…" Gohan said while rubbing the back of his neck. Mr. Satan eyed Gohan a little bit. "So are you two dating?"

This came to a shock to couple even thought it shouldn't. "Yeah…" both of them said at the same time.

"Well umm, daddy, I have to get my books before school. I will come home today!" Videl said while running up the stairs in the mansion.

That left an uneasy Gohan standing there right next to Mr. Satan in the doorway. "Come in" Mr. Satan said walking inside followed by Gohan. Mr. Satan shut the door behind him.

"I don't care if you actually were the one to defeat Cell, but you better treat my daughter well." Mr. Satan said in a stern voice.

Gohan couldn't believe it. Was Mr. Satan actually giving him the go ahead? "Of course sir," Gohan said.

Mr. Satan then turned his head up the stairs watching her daughter come down. Videl got down to the bottom of the stairs excited about the future.

"Okay bye daddy" Videl said giving him a hug.

"Bye Mr. Satan" Gohan said while walking out the door.

Videl was walking out the door only to have his father put his hand her shoulder. "Let me know if he treats you anything but upmost honesty and respect. You have my go ahead of you want to date him… I just worry about you honey" Mr. Satan said.

Videl couldn't believe it. His father just gave him the go ahead. His father always was extremely strict, and having a boy in the house is hardly believable. Even his father wouldn't let a boy in the same house as himself get out of his sight. "Thanks dad" Videl said with a smile on her face.

Gohan picked up Videl and flew towards Orange Star High school.

"So nerd boy, do anything un-nerdyish this weekend?" Sharpner asked as Gohan came in with a pile of books. Videl had already got there a few minutes before hand because Gohan had to get his books.

"Not much, yourself?" Gohan asked politely.

"Just hung out with Eresa. She forced me to go shopping, so maybe this weekend wasn't so good…" Sharpner said.

"Oh come on Sharpie it wasn't that bad…" Eresa said while hugging her boyfriend.

"Aren't we still trying to keep it quiet?" Sharpner asked.

"Nah, I see no reason why we shouldn't…" Eresa said with the bubbliest voice possible.

"Well we certainly are going to keep it quiet"

Both Eresa and Sharpner turned towards where that voice was coming from. It came from Videl. "What do you mean Videl?" Eresa asked.

"Who could you be possibly be going out with? Your dad must not know whoever it is…" Sharpner said.

Gohan was slightly sweating. He wasn't sure if he wanted people to know about it. _I guess it's only Eresa and Sharpner…_

"Don't worry, dad already met Gohan…" Videl said with confidence.

"Don't make me laugh Videl, there's no way you and Gohan could be going out" Sharpner whispered in disbelief.

"You bet ya! Just keep it quiet" Videl said

Then everybody heard a screeching high pitched noise coming from Eresa. "No way! I am so happy for you two!" Eresa said a bit loudly.

Gohan and Videl were both trying to shush their friend Eresa.

"Oh sorry!" Eresa whispered. The other three friends rolled their eyes however Sharpner was still in shock.

"Gohan must have had to do something pretty radical to get your dad to allow you to date him…" Sharpner said.

"You couldn't even begin to understand…" Videl said. She then looked over to Gohan and saw him smiling._ I couldn't ask for a better guy in my life. He is so caring. I am the luckiest woman alive. Not only is Gohan perfect in every possible way, but he is also a legend. This is my dream. And it came true. _

-_Fin_

Reviews- First of all I want to thank everybody for reading the story and I want to give out a special thanks to all those that reviewed my story. Without you, I would have not had a will to continue this story.

I am sorry this chapter is so short, but all my ideas for a GV have been used in the previous chapters. I meant for the last chapter to be the end, but I decided to just to round out a few lose ends.


End file.
